Nekoya!
by Azova10
Summary: Kehidupan Baekhyun yang tenang mulai terusik gara-gara sesosok pria jangkung yang baru pindah ke flat milik keluarganya. Park Chanyeol namanya. Mungkin tidak akan seburuk itu jika saja mahasiswa kedokteran itu tidak terus-terusan menatap bokong Baekhyun selama bekerja di bengkel, belum termasuk sifat narsisnya yang mendarah daging. Ugh, lama-lama Baekhyun bisa gila! CHANBAEK/Others
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

— **introduction—**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PARK CHANYEOL (21 tahun)**

Mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat 3 di Seoul National University

Satu yang paling berprestasi di angkatannya

Juga satu yang paling narsis dalam urusan visual (Chanyeol menganggap dirinya sebagai mahakarya hidup)

 _Gay for_ Byun Baekhyun _only_

Lemah pada 3 hal: film Titanic, _plushies_ , bokong Baekhyun

Kebiasaan terbarunya adalah memainkan rambut Baekhyun selagi si mungil sibuk berceloteh

Resolusi 2019: "Menjadikan Baekhyun milikku~"

 **###**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN (28 tahun)**

Mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai montir

Antara bangga dan kesusahan dengan bokongnya yang— _EKHEM_

 _Tsundere AF_

Sangat memanjakan Ha Yoonbin

Lemah pada 3 hal: _puppy_ , _strawberry_ , _abs_ pria tampan

Sering mempertanyakan dari mana Chanyeol mendapatkan otak brilian dengan sifatnya yang seperti maniak

Resolusi 2019: "Menjauhkan Park Mesum dari bokongku yang berharga!"

 **TBC**

YEYEYE~ I'M BACK WITH NEW FF! Setelah hiatus sebulan lebih, saya akhirnya kambek dengan ficlet yang waktu itu saya janjikan, cuma kali ini ceritanya Baekhyun yang lebih tua dari Chanyeol. Adakah yang menantikan ficlet ini? Semoga ada ya, hehe~

Buat yang penasaran siapa 'Ha Yoonbin' yang saya tulis di intro Baekhyun, dia adalah trainee YG (dari program YG Treasure Box) yang bentar lagi bakal debut. Yoonbin iseng-iseng saya masukin ke ficlet ini karena kayaknya bakal cocok sama karakter yang saya buat nanti. Tenang aja, Yoonbin gak bakalan jadi saingan Chanyeol kok!

Anyhey, chapter 1 akan saya publish besok malam, so anticipate it~


	2. Chapter Real 1

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 1 – Flat Wanted**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin mau melihat _flat_ ini? Aku tidak yakin kau akan suka, Yeol."

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya untuk yang se-sekian kali ketika Jongdae lagi-lagi memberikan pertanyaan yang sama. _Hell_ , jika saja si muka kotak ini bukanlah sahabatnya, Chanyeol bersumpah mulut cerewet itu takkan selamat dari sumpalan kaus kakinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu skeptis, hah? Ini tidak seperti aku akan langsung menyewanya."

Jongdae mengedikkan bahu. "Yang kutahu sejak dulu kau tidak pernah tinggal di tempat biasa, apalagi sebuah _flat_. Kenapa kau tidak menyewa apartemen saja, hah? Tempat itu pasti lebih memenuhi kriteria-mu."

" _Aku_ yang menentukan kriteria-ku sendiri, kau cukup tunjukkan saja _flat_ -mu."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Jongdae pada akhirnya mengalah. Ia menghentikan pergerakan kakinya tak lama setelah berbelok ke kanan di perempatan jalan, lalu kembali menghadap Chanyeol. "Kita sudah sampai. Ini _flat_ -ku."

Seperti kata Jongdae, _flat_ yang ia tinggali hanyalah tempat biasa yang tidak ada mewah-mewahnya sama sekali. Selain minimarket dan bengkel yang menghimpit _flat_ itu, Chanyeol tak menemukan tempat menarik lainnya di dekat sana, bahkan _café_ pun tidak ada.

"Dari lokasinya memang tidak begitu strategis, tapi ukuran kamarnya lumayan kok, meski kadang kerannya—" Ucapan Jongdae sontak berhenti ketika tersadar Chanyeol tidak sedang fokus padanya maupun gedung di hadapannya. Atensi pria bermarga Park itu justru tertuju pada bengkel di samping _flat_ , tepatnya pada sosok pria mungil yang sedang sibuk memperbaiki bemper mobil. " _Yak_ , kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Alih-alih merespon Jongdae, Chanyeol malah memamerkan seringaiannya ketika pria mungil itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke dalam bemper mobil dan membuat bokongnya menjadi pemandangan menggiurkan di mata Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang ada kamar yang masih kosong, kan?"

Satu alis Jongdae terangkat tinggi. Entah kenapa, ia memiliki firasat aneh soal pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Aku mau menyewanya."

 _BINGO._

Ternyata firasat Jongdae benar-benar telak.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau bahkan belum melihat kamarnya."

"Oh, aku tidak perlu." Seringaian Chanyeol kian terbentang lebar. "Aku sudah menemukan alasan untuk tinggal di sini."

" _Yak_ , kau.." Jongdae memicing curiga ketika mata Chanyeol tak bergeser dari sosok pria mungil itu. "Jangan bilang kau mengincar _dia_?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk si montir.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tapi dia itu laki-laki."

"Lalu?"

"Dua minggu yang lalu kau berkencan dengan Heejin dan sekarang kau berubah _gay_?"

"Cinta tidak mengenal _gender_ , Jongdae."

"Kau sebut menatap bokong pria seperti seorang maniak itu cinta?"

Chanyeol menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di udara ke kanan dan ke kiri, menepis perkataan Jongdae. "Kim Jongdae, temanku, ini sebabnya kau harus pergi berkencan setidaknya sebulan sekali. Pengetahuanmu tentang cinta masih sangat minim."

Jongdae menatap jengkel si jangkung Park. "Kau sedang menyindirku, Tiang Listrik?"

"Aku hanya membicarakan fakta, Muka Dino." Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Sekarang, daripada kita membuang waktu di sini, lebih baik kau antarkan aku pada pemilik _flat_ ini agar aku bisa segera menyewa kamar di sini. Ayo!"

Jongdae membuang napas panjang begitu Chanyeol memasuki _flat_ tersebut. Untuk sesaat, ekor matanya bergeser pada si montir, membayangkan ekspresi girang Chanyeol jika tahu bahwa pria incarannya juga tinggal di _flat_ itu.

" _Yak_ , sedang apa kau di sana? Cepat masuk!" seru Chanyeol pada Jongdae yang masih bergeming di tempat.

" _Aish_ , seharusnya aku tidak menawarkannya _flat_ ini." gerutu Jongdae, sebelum menyusul Chanyeol masuk ke dalam _flat_.

 **TBC**

Sebelumnya terima kasih atas sambutan hangat kalian di chapter intro. Alhamdulillah masih ada yang suka karya saya. Akan saya usahakan untuk apdet setiap minggu. Anyway, jangan protes ini kependekan ya, karena memang ini adalah **ficlet.**

 **Lastly, REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 2 – The Day We First Meet**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengerang kesal untuk yang ke-sekian kali karena Jongdae tidak kunjung mengangkat ponselnya. Bilangnya pria berwajah kotak itu mau pergi ke minimarket sebentar, tapi ini sudah satu jam berlalu dan dia belum kembali. Apa itu yang dinamakan 'sebentar'? Padahal Chanyeol sudah percaya pada ucapan Jongdae (dengan sedikit banyak berharap sahabatnya akan membawa pulang beberapa camilan), tapi apa gunanya sekarang? Pada akhirnya Chanyeol harus membereskan barang-barang pindahannya sendiri.

"Psh! Satu jam dari Hongkong! Sia-sia aku percaya pada bualannya! Si Unta Korea itu pasti hanya mau kabur!" keluh Chanyeol sambil menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa yang susah payah ia atur. Tahu begini, Chanyeol minta jasa kurir pindahan saja sejak awal.

TING TONG.

Seseorang membunyikan bel. Chanyeol tebak itu pasti Kim Jongdae.

"Tepat pada waktunya." Chanyeol meniup kasar poninya, sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Ia sudah sedikit untuk melayangkan sumpah serapah, tapi _eye-smile_ pria mungil di hadapannya justru berbalik menghentakkan kinerja jantungnya.

"Hai~" sapa si mungil. "Kudengar kau baru pindah kemari, jadi aku datang untuk menyapa. Namaku Byun Baekhyun—anak pemilik _flat_ ini."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Ia baru sekarang mendengar hal itu. "Anak pemilik—maksudmu kau juga tinggal di sini?" tanyanya mengonfirmasi.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli. "Tentu saja aku tinggal di sini. Tempat kerjaku di bengkel sebelah."

Chanyeol sungguh berharap ekspresinya tidak terlihat aneh karena demi apa pun ia ingin sekali bersorak gembira. Bukankah itu artinya jalan untuk mendekati Baekhyun semakin terbuka lebar? Ah, Tuhan memang selalu baik padanya.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun- _ssi_."

"Ahaha~ tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu, panggil saja aku ' _Hyung_ '."

Lagi, Chanyeol mengernyit. "' _Hyung_ '?"

"Ya, kau seumuran dengan Jongdae, kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk, rautnya masih terlihat kebingungan. Melihatnya, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Sebenarnya umurku dua puluh delapan tahun, apa tidak kelihatan?"

Mata Chanyeol melotot kaget. "D–dua puluh delapan?! Tujuh tahun lebih tua dariku?!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Orang-orang yang dulu pertama kali berkenalan denganku juga sama kagetnya denganmu." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi aku sungguh berumur dua puluh delapan tahun."

"Ah, maaf.." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa tidak enak hati. Padahal tadinya ia pikir Baekhyun masih sembilan belas tahun, ternyata pria mungil itu lebih tua darinya. Tujuh tahun pula.

"Tidak apa, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Oh ya, apa kau sedang sibuk?" Baekhyun langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan.

" _Um_..sebenarnya ya. Aku sedang membereskan barang-barang pindahanku."

"Sendirian?"

"Sayangnya begitu. Jongdae pergi entah ke minimarket, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum kembali. Jadi aku harus mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Perlu bantuan? Begini-begini aku cukup kuat lho!"

"Eh? Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Baekhyun menggulung kemejanya sampai siku, bibirnya mengembangkan senyum tiga jari yang lucu. "Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. Tiba-tiba rasa lelahnya hilang, tergantikan oleh semangat yang menggebu. Kalau Baekhyun sudah memaksa, Chanyeol bisa apa? Dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ada untungnya juga Jongdae belum kembali. Dengan begitu Chanyeol bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Baekhyun dan—TENTUNYA—menatap puas sepasang bokong kenyal yang _EKHEM_ itu.

" _Hyung_?"

Suara asing itu sontak membuat suara Chanyeol tersendat di tenggorokan. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada pria sipit bersurai _ebony_ di belakang Baekhyun, bertanya-tanya siapa pengganggu yang sok akrab dengan Baekhyun-nya.

"Yoonbin- _ah_? Katanya kau datang terlambat?" Baekhyun juga tampaknya kaget dengan kehadiran pria jangkung bermata sipit itu.

"Aku naik taksi, karena kupikir bus-nya akan lama. Sedang apa kau di sini? Aku mencarimu ke kamarmu."

 _Apa? Ke kamar?_ —batin Chanyeol, alisnya menukik tajam. _Apa sebenarnya hubungan pria ini dengan Baekhyun sampai berani mencari ke kamarnya segala?_

 **TBC**

Nah muncul juga Ha Yoonbin! Sengaja saya potong di sini buat nanya pendapat kalian soal karakter Yoonbin. Apakah pengen dibuat cool? Atau childish? Atau apa? Komen ya~


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 3 – It's On**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol- _ah_ ~" Jongdae masuk ke dalam kamar _flat_ Chanyeol dengan senyum terlampau lebar, langkahnya ringan menghampiri sang sahabat yang duduk di sofa. "Maaf ya, aku baru kembali. Tapi dengar, tadi aku bertemu Kim Taeri di minimarket! Kau percaya itu? Sebagai penggemar sejati, tentu saja aku—" Namun ucapannya segera terhenti ketika menyadari ekspresi keruh Chanyeol. Melihat sekilas saja Jongdae bisa tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang jengkel pada _seseorang_. Dan _seseorang_ itu mungkin saja dirinya. "Y– _yak_ , aku tidak pergi terlalu lama, kan?"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI SEBERAPA LAMA KAU PERGI, UNTA KOREA!"

Jongdae refleks memegang dadanya karena suara Chanyeol yang stereo itu. _Hell_ , jika saja pria jangkung itu tidak sedang _bad mood_ , sudah Jongdae pukul keras kepalanya.

"L–lalu, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu?" tanya Jongdae, antara berusaha sabar menghadapi tingkah aneh Chanyeol dan menenangkan jantungnya yang hampir copot.

"Aku sudah sedikit **ini** untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Baekhyun-ku," Chanyeol membuat ukuran kecil dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Ekspresinya yang sudah kusut itu semakin kusut karena teringat kejadian menyebalkan setengah jam yang lalu. "Tapi si Yoonbin sialan itu malah mengganggu momen kami!"

Alis Jongdae terangkat sebelah. "Yoonbin? Maksudmu Ha Yoonbin?"

"Ya mana kutahu! Pokoknya dia muncul begitu saja dan tahu-tahu mengajak Baekhyun-ku pergi! Benar-benar membuatku kesal!" Chanyeol mencak-mencak lagi. Sementara Jongdae hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Oke, oke, tenanglah. Aku yakin kau hanya salah paham saja. Yoonbin itu bukan siapa-siapanya Baekhyun _Hyung_ kok."

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin? Memang kau mengenal pria itu?"

"Tentu saja kenal, dia juga tinggal di sini—"

"APA?!"

"Ya, tapi mereka sungguh tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun. Mereka dekat karena Yoonbin bekerja di bengkelnya Baekhyun _Hyung_. Itu saja."

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya. Ia baru tahu Jongdae punya banyak informasi penting. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang mereka, hah?"

Seketika bulu kuduk Jongdae merinding. Kenapa tiba-tiba firasatnya jadi tidak enak begini?

" _Um_..hanya sedikit. Kenapa?"

Seringaian Chanyeol terbentang lebar saat sebuah ide brilian terlintas di benaknya. "Hey, kau mau pesan _pizza_? Ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang panjang~"

" _Hyung_?" Yoonbin memanggil Baekhyun sesaat setelah kopi pesanan mereka diantarkan.

"Hm?"

"Siapa pria tadi?"

"Maksudmu Park Chanyeol- _ssi_? Dia penyewa baru. Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja.." Yoonbin menjeda sejenak. Baekhyun masih nenanti sambil mengaduk-aduk _strawberry smoothie_ -nya. "Kupikir kau harus berhati-hati padanya."

Dahi Baekhyun refleks mengerut. "Memang kenapa?"

Yoonbin mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang aneh dari caranya menatapmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Seperti..dia sedang mengincarmu."

Baekhyun mencibir. "Kau itu selalu saja begitu setiap kali aku berkenalan dengan seorang pria."

"Tapi aku punya firasat kuat untuk yang satu ini, _Hyung_! Apa kau tidak sadar dia mendelikku saat aku menjemputmu?"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Yoonbin- _ah_. Jangan berlebihan, oke?"

"Aku bukan berlebihan, _Hyung_. Aku melihatnya sendiri."

"Orang-orang yang melihatmu untuk pertama kali juga berpikir kau bukan orang yang ramah, tapi sebenarnya itu tidak benar, kan?"

Yoonbin mencebik. Ia benci saat kalah berdebat dengan pria mungil itu. "Terserah. Tapi aku akan tetap mengawasi si Park Chanyeol itu."

" _Yak_ , daripada mengawasinya, kau awasi saja Yeongue-mu. Salah-salah, nanti malah ada pria yang mendekatinya karena kau terlalu fokus pada Chanyeol- _ssi_. Yeongue kan banyak yang suka." goda Baekhyun. Dan itu berhasil menghasilkan rona samar di pipi Yoonbin.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, _Hyung_."

Baekhyun terbahak dibuatnya. " _Aigoo_ ~ kau manis sekali saat mengkhawatirkan kekasihmu, Yoonbinnie~"

Detik berikutnya Yoonbin mendengus keras.

Baekhyun baru saja hendak menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur untuk melepas lelah, tapi ketukan di pintu kamar membuatnya kembali berdiri. Sosok Chanyeol berdiri di sana saat Baekhyun membuka pintu itu.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu dan.." Chanyeol memamerkan senyum tampannya di antara jeda kalimatnya. "Mungkin aku bisa menawarkan _sesuatu_?"

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?"

"Seperti.." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, lalu mendaratkan kecupan di punggung tangannya. "Mengajakmu berkencan?"

Dalam satu nanodetik, Baekhyun membeku di tempat.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 4 – Park Cheesy Chanyeol**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai, _Love_. Aku suka warna rambutmu yang baru~"

Baekhyun mendelik pada si pelaku bersuara _bass_ yang baru saja menggodanya. _Well_ , siapa lagi selain Park _Cheesy_ Chanyeol? Hanya dia satu-satunya pria bersuara om-om yang suka memanggil Baekhyun ' _Love_ ', padahal mereka tak punya hubungan apa pun. Tidak dulu, atau sekarang, apalagi masa depan.

"Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menggodaku, Park _Cheesy_?" ujar Baekhyun sinis. Tapi sepertinya itu tak cukup mempan untuk melunturkan niatan Chanyeol menggoda si mungil.

"Tak ada waktu yang tidak tepat untuk mengagumi kecantikanmu, _Love_ ~"

Lamat-lamat Baekhyun mengertakkan giginya. Mungkin jika ia hidup di dunia komik, akan muncul perempatan siku-siku di kepalanya—menandakan bahwa ia tengah kesal.

"Untuk yang ke-sejuta kalinya," desis Baekhyun sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku ini seorang **pria**! Jadi berhenti memanggilku 'cantik', Park _Cheesy_!"

Bukannya merasa takut, Chanyeol malah merasa gemas melihat Baekhyun emosi. Baginya itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri, kalau kalian mau tahu. Tapi si mungil Baekhyun? _Hell_ , jangankan dibuat berdebar, yang ada bulu kuduknya meremang saking gelinya mendengar kalimat _cheesy_ Chanyeol. Dan yang terparah—Baekhyun mendengarnya **setiap hari**.

Ini sudah terhitung dua minggu semenjak Baekhyun menolak ajakan Chanyeol untuk berkencan, namun pria tinggi itu bahkan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda patah hati—atau setidaknya—sadar diri bahwa Baekhyun tak sedikit pun menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. Alih-alih, Chanyeol malah semakin gencar mendekati Baekhyun dan mulai terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada sepasang bokong kenyal itu. Benar-benar tidak tahu malu.

" _Yak_ , berhenti mengikutiku! Kau tak punya kesibukan lain, apa?" semprot Baekhyun saat mendapati Chanyeol tak berhenti mengikutinya.

"Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, jadi tidak apa, kan?"

"Jangan bohong! Bukankah mahasiswa kedokteran sepertimu punya segudang tugas untuk dikerjakan?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, penuh kecurigaan. "Atau jangan-jangan..memang pada dasarnya kau itu pemalas ya?"

Chanyeol mendengus kecil. "Kalau aku seorang pemalas, mana mungkin aku menyandang gelar 'mahasiswa berprestasi', bukan begitu, Baekhyunnie?"

PLETAK!

"Panggil aku ' _Hyung_ ', Park _Cheesy_! Aku ini lebih tua darimu, tahu?!"

Berhenti mengusap kepalanya yang sering menjadi sasaran empuk kepalan tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol terkekeh renyah menanggapi aksi protes yang lebih pendek. _Well_ , Baekhyun memang lebih tua darinya, tapi Chanyeol tetap tak bisa memanggil kesayangannya itu ' _Hyung_ ' di saat ia suka sekali menyebut namanya yang cantik. Byun Baekhyun. Ah, suatu saat nanti Chanyeol pasti akan mengubah nama itu menjadi 'Park Baekhyun'. Ya, itu terdengar lebih baik.

"Omong-omong, tak bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Park _Cheesy_ '? Itu terdengar aku seperti seorang _playboy_."

Baekhyun menatap datar Chanyeol. "Bukankah itu benar?"

 _Feisty_. Chanyeol sangat menyukainya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja mau memanggilku apa." Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya, menggoda Baekhyun—untuk yang ke-sekian kali. "Akan kuanggap itu panggilan sayang untukku~"

" _Ew_ , menjijikan!"

Lagi—Chanyeol mengabaikan ucapan pedas Baekhyun dan kembali mengekori si mungil ke mana pun ia bergerak.

" _Aish_ , kubilang berhenti mengikutiku! Kau itu tuli ya?!"

"Jika menjadi tuli membuatmu menyadari perasaanku, maka ya, aku tuli, _Love_."

"Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku, Park. Kalau kau tidak mau berhenti juga, aku akan—" Baekhyun berpikir sesaat, memikirkan ancaman yang bagus.

"Akan apa, _Love_?" Chanyeol jadi penasaran.

"Atau aku akan meludahi semua yang kau suka!"

Baekhyun memasang pose angkuh melihat Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam. Pikirnya, ancamannya pasti berhasil!

"Kau yakin? Kurasa itu akan sedikit sulit."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat sebelah. "Apanya?"

"Karena itu artinya kau harus meludahi dirimu sendiri."

"Ap—" Wajah Baekhyun sontak merona sampai ke telinga. Dan sialnya, Chanyeol mengejeknya dengan memamerkan bentang seringaiannya. "PARK _CHEESY_ CHANYEOL, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

 **TBC**

Ficlet rasa keju, wkwk~

Maaf ya saya baru bisa apdet lagi sekarang. Next chapter saya apdet Minggu malam~


	6. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 5 – Fun-Breaker**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini mata Chanyeol kembali dimanjakan oleh pemandangan yang sudah lebih dari dua minggu ini menjadi favoritnya. Senyum lebar pria itu bahkan nyaris menyamai tinggi telinganya, tampak sangat menikmati pemandangan itu. _Well_ , apalagi selain bokong Byun Baekhyun? Hanya sepasang bongkahan kenyal itu yang mampu membuat _mood_ Chanyeol sebagus ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Sampai suara menyebalkan itu mengusik gendang telinga Chanyeol.

"Ha Yoonbin." desis Chanyeol, mendelik tajam Yoonbin yang baru datang ke bengkel Baekhyun.

"Apa otakmu sudah bermasalah sampai tak bisa menghentikan kebiasaanmu yang menjijikkan itu?"

Sindiran itu sontak membangunkan Chanyeol dari duduknya. Ia hadapkan tubuhnya di depan Yoonbin, menatap remeh yang lebih muda. "Bukankah kau seharusnya kuliah, Bocah Tengik?"

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku baru saja pulang. Kurasa pertanyaan itu lebih cocok untuk mahasiswa kedokteran yang super sibuk sepertimu. Apa kau bolos kelas?"

"Aku ini mahasiswa tingkat tiga. Berbeda denganmu, aku tidak punya banyak kelas. Lagipula aku ini mahasiswa berprestasi, jadi maaf-maaf saja ya, aku tidak mungkin bolos."

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti punya banyak tugas untuk dikerjakan, bukan? Kenapa malah menghabiskan waktumu di sini dan menatap bokong orang? Kau itu maniak ya?"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

" _ **YAK**_ **!"**

Sentakan lantang Baekhyun sontak menghentikan perdebatan Chanyeol dan Yoonbin. Keduanya sama-sama menengok pada Baekhyun yang memasang tampang kesal.

"Kalian ini apa, hah?! Anak SD?! Bisa diam, tidak?! Aku sedang bekerja di sini!"

Layaknya anak dimarahi ibunya, Chanyeol dan Yoonbin refleks menundukkan kepala, merasa bersalah. Dalam hati, mereka merutuki kesalahan satu sama lain.

"Yoonbin- _ah_ , segeralah ganti bajumu. Kita punya banyak pekerjaan hari ini." Selesai dengan Yoonbin, mata Baekhyun berbelok pada Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya. "Dan kau, berhentilah menontonku dan cari kesibukan lain sana!"

Senyum Chanyeol seketika luntur, berubah menjadi cebikan kesal, terlebih karena Yoonbin menertawainya di belakang Baekhyun.

 _Sialan! Akan kubalas kau nanti, Bocah Tengik!_

 **###**

 _Ramyeon_ Jongdae baru saja matang saat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar _flat_ -nya. Ia hampiri sahabatnya itu, hendak menawarkannya _ramyeon_. "Hey, kau mau _ramyeon_?"

Chanyeol mendelik Jongdae. "Yang kumau hanya rasa hormat!"

Ada jeda tiga detik, sebelum Jongdae kembali bertanya, "Anda mau _ramyeon_ , Yang Mulia?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, lalu menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa. "Si Ha Yoonbin itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Tadi dia lagi-lagi mengganggu kesenanganku dan ini bahkan bukan pertama kalinya! Dia itu tidak punya kehidupan selain menggangguku, apa?!" keluhnya.

"Jika yang kau sebut _kesenangan_ adalah menatap bokong Baekhyun _Hyung_ seharian, aku senang Yoonbin mengganggumu." bisik Jongdae diam-diam. Beruntung Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya untuk menyadari ledekan Jongdae.

"Kalau saja aku menemukan cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Bocah Tengik itu, acara pendekatanku pasti akan lancar. Tapi, apa?" Chanyeol berpikir keras. Ia tiba-tiba penasaran akan sesuatu. " _Yak_ , kau tahu Bocah Tengik itu punya kekasih, tidak?"

Jongdae mendengus. "Apa aku terlihat seperti _babysitter_ -nya?"

"Tidak, wajahmu terlalu mengerikan untuk disebut _babysitter_."

Tatapan datar Jongdae layangkan pada Chanyeol. "Kau tahu kuah _ramyeon_ ini panas, kan?"

"Aku sedang serius, Kim Jongdae! Berhenti menawariku _ramyeon_!"

Jongdae mengerang tertahan. "Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi mahasiswa berprestasi, sementara kau tidak bisa mendeteksi sarkasme?"

"Bukan aku yang tidak peka, kau saja yang tidak pintar membuat sarkasme. Ck, sudahlah! Kembali ke masalah utama, apa kau tahu siapa kekasih Bocah Tengik itu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu!"

"Kalau begitu, cepat cari tahu."

Jongdae melotot tak terima. "Memang kau ini siapa menyuruhku ini-itu? Bos-ku?"

"Aku akan membayar uang sewamu bulan ini kalau kau mau membantuku."

"SIAP LAKSANAKAN, BOS!" Jongdae memberi hormat, lalu tanpa basa-basi keluar dari kamarnya untuk melaksanakan perintah Chanyeol. Sementara di belakang sana, Chanyeol tersenyum puas sambil menikmati _ramyeon_ Jongdae.

 _Sebentar lagi aku akan mengetahui kelemahanmu, Bocah Tengik. MUAHAHAHA!_

 **TBC**

Bersiaplah, Park Cheeesy Chanyeol akan kembali di chapter berikutnya, wkwk~


	7. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 6 – 'Boyfriend Candidate'**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin tak mau kubantu? Itu terlihat berat."

Baekhyun hanya berdehem menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tanpa ia pedulikan eksistensi pria jangkung di sampingnya, Baekhyun kembali membawa tas belanjaannya yang sangat berat itu, lalu berjalan menuju toko daging.

Ini adalah hari Minggu dan Nyonya Byun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk belanja ke pasar. Baekhyun sebenarnya tak keberatan, _toh_ ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membuka bengkelnya. Tapi Baekhyun juga tak bisa menahan kekesalannya ketika Chanyeol- _lah_ yang menemaninya ke sana. Dan sialnya, Baekhyun tak bisa protes karena itu adalah perintah ibunya.

 _Well_ , jika saja Yoonbin tidak sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok, Baekhyun sudah pasti akan mengajak Yoonbin untuk pergi bersamanya. Tapi mengeluh sekarang juga percuma. Baekhyun sudah terjebak bersama si Park _Cheesy_ ini—suka atau tidak.

 _Tidak apa, Baek. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah mengabaikan makhluk ini. Ya, itu tidak terlalu sulit, kan?_ —batin Baekhyun (sekali lagi) meyakinkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak meledakkan emosinya di publik.

" _Ahjumma_ , aku beli daging sapi satu kilo ya."

"Tentu, Baekhyunnie. Yang biasa kau beli, kan?" tanya si _Ahjumma_ penjual daging langganan Nyonya Byun.

"Ya, _Ahjumma_. Kalau bisa, berikan sedikit bonus juga ya~"

"Baiklah, khusus untuk Baekhyunnie yang manis~"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Woah~ terima kasih banyak, _Ahjumma_ ~"

"Selamat pagi."

Senyum Baekhyun seketika luntur karena suara _bass_ Chanyeol. Pikirnya, kenapa tiba-tiba makhluk ini bersikap sok akrab dengan si _Ahjumma_?

" _Omo_ ~ selamat pagi juga!" si _Ahjumma_ menyapa sama ramah. Matanya menatap takjub ketampanan Chanyeol. "Apa kau juga mau membeli daging sapi, anak muda?"

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya menemaninya belanja." jawab Chanyeol seraya menunjuk Baekhyun. Dan itu sontak mengundang kesimpulan aneh dalam benak si _Ahjumma_ , terbukti dari senyuman lebar di sudut bibirnya.

"Ya ampun, Baekhyunnie. Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa pria tampan ini adalah kekasihmu?"

"EH?" Baekhyun melotot kaget. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak benar! Dia ini bukan kekasihku, _Ahjumma_!"

"Kalau bukan, lalu apa? Temanmu?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol lebih cepat merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan memasang senyum (sok) tampan. "Katakan saja, aku adalah calon kekasihnya~"

Berbeda dengan si _Ahjumma_ yang memekik, Baekhyun justru ingin muntah di tempat. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai digombali si Park _Cheesy_ ini di tempat umum?

" _Aigoo_ ~ manisnya! Kudoakan kalian segera pacaran, kalian benar-benar cocok~"

"AMIIIN!" seru Chanyeol sambil membekap mulut Baekhyun hendak protes.

"Kalau begitu, akan kuberikan tambahan setengah kilo daging sapi untuk kalian ya~"

" _Omo_! Terima kasih banyak, _Ahjumma_. Kau baik sekali, hehe!" Chanyeol nyengir kuda.

Selagi si _Ahjumma_ sibuk menimbang daging sapi, Chanyeol memberikan kerlingan genit pada Baekhyun yang masih terdiam. _Hell_ , tentu saja ia tahu Baekhyun senang mendapat tambahan daging setengah kilo, meski rautnya masih tidak terima karena Chanyeol menyebut dirinya sebagai 'calon kekasih Baekhyun'.

"Sama-sama, Baekhyunnie~" bisik Chanyeol kelewat percaya diri.

Baekhyun membuang muka. "Jangan sok! Tanpa kau pun, aku bisa mendapatkan bonus setengah kilo!" balasnya.

"Ya, ya, tentu saja kau bisa."

Baekhyun sontak mendelik tajam Chanyeol mendengar intonasi mengejek itu. "Apa-apaan intonasimu itu? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Memang tidak, tapi intonasimu mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas, tahu!"

"Aww~ kau memerhatikanku rupanya? Manis sekali~" goda Chanyeol sambil mencolek dagu si mungil.

" _Aish_ , jangan sentuh aku, Park Cheesy!"

"Tapi kau tetap senang kan mendapat daging gratis setengah kilo?"

Baekhyun mati kutu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ia memang senang.

"Oke, ini dia daging sapinya." Si _Ahjumma_ kembali dengan satu setengah kilo daging sapi.

"Terima kasih banyak ya, _Ahjumma_ ~" Baekhyun menerima plastik berisikan daging sapi itu sambil tersenyum manis. Ia hendak memasukkan daging sapi itu ke tas belanjaannya setelah membayar, tapi itu sudah tidak ada di sampingnya, melainkan sudah berpindah ke tangan Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kembalikan tas belanjaanku."

"Tidak apa, biar aku saja yang bawa. Tanganmu sudah pegal, kan?"

"Aku masih kuat membawanya."

"Eyy~ sudahlah, Baekhyunnie. Jangan menolak kebaikan calon kekasihmu ini." Si _Ahjumma_ membela Chanyeol.

"Ya, Baekhyunnie, tidak perlu malu menerima kebaikan calon kekasihmu yang tampan ini~" Chanyeol menimpali dengan seringaian jahil. Dan itu SANGAT berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun semerah tomat. Ya, merah karena malu campur kesal. Ha.

"JUSTRU KAU YANG MEMBUATKU MALU, PARK _CHEESY_!"

Lalu kepala Chanyeol jadi korban kepalan tangan Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

Kebayang sih malunya Baekhyun, wkwk! Mianhaeee, Bee~


	8. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 7 – Ice Cream**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi begitu bokongnya menyentuh sofa. Acara-belanja-ke-pasar-dengan-Chanyeol sungguh membuatnya lelah. Tidak, bukan karena tas belanjaannya yang berat, tapi lebih tepatnya karena tingkah _cheesy_ Chanyeol. Sialnya _Ahjumma_ penjual daging malah membela Chanyeol, semakin menjadi saja rasa malu Baekhyun. Untungnya semua itu sudah berakhir. Chanyeol sudah kembali ke kamarnya dan sekarang Baekhyun bisa menikmati _me-time_ -nya.

"Makan es krim sepertinya enak~" seru Baekhyun sambil beranjak menuju lemari es. Kalau ingatannya tidak salah, persediaan es krim-nya masih tersisa beberapa lagi.

Senyum Baekhyun langsung mengembang lebar begitu menemukan es krim kesukaannya. _Well_ , apa lagi selain rasa _strawberry_? Buah merah itu sudah menjadi kesukaannya sejak masih SD.

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak kembali duduk di sofa setelah mengambil es krim kesukaannya, gerakannya seketika terhenti saat ia menangkap satu _cup_ es krim dengan rasa yang berbeda. Itu rasa pisang.

Baekhyun ingat seminggu yang lalu ia pernah membeli dua _cup_ es krim rasa pisang karena penasaran dengan rasanya. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun berakhir dengan kesimpulan 'rasa _strawberry_ jauh lebih enak', jadi ia mengabaikan es krim pisang yang satunya lagi.

Memang sayang juga kalau dibuang begitu saja, tapi Baekhyun sendiri tidak suka rasa pisang. Diberikan pada Yoonbin? Dia tidak terlalu suka es krim. Jongdae? Seingat Baekhyun, Jongdae sedang pergi ke Bucheon untuk urusan keluarga. Sedangkan Nyonya Byun sedang mengurangi makanan dan minuman dingin.

"Lalu harus kuapakan es krim ini?" gumam Baekhyun, dahinya mengerut tak simetris. Lamat-lamat pria mungil itu berpikir dan satu nama terlintas tak lama kemudian. Nama yang mungkin menjadi pilihan terkonyol Baekhyun selama dua puluh delapan tahun hidupnya.

"Ck, Park Chanyeol."

Ya, nama itulah yang dengan tidak diduga-duga muncul dalam benak Baekhyun. Eits, jangan salah paham dulu! Baekhyun kepikiran Chanyeol karena tadi pria tinggi itu sudah membantunya membawakan tas belanjaannya (meski tidak diminta). Belum lagi Baekhyun mendapatkan bonus daging sapi setengah kilo berkat ke- _cheesy_ -an Chanyeol. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau Baekhyun ingin memberikan es krim pisang itu pada si Park _Cheesy_? Lagipula Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka berhutang budi pada orang lain.

"Ya, anggap saja ini sebagai bentuk balas budi." Baekhyun menyakinkan dirinya sendiri, sebelum membawa es krim pisang itu menuju kamar Chanyeol.

Satu yang Baekhyun tangkap ketika Chanyeol membukakan pintu kamarnya adalah kacamata bening yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Untuk beberapa detik Baekhyun termangu di tempat, sampai suara _bass_ Chanyeol menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Hey, _Love_. Tumben sekali kau mengunjungiku?" sapa Chanyeol, senyum tiga jari terpampang di wajahnya.

Baekhyun berdehem sebentar, lalu mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain—asalkan bukan Park Chanyeol dengan kacamata. "K–kau sedang sibuk?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan proposal skripsi-ku. Kenapa?"

"Oh." Baekhyun membalas singkat. Entah kenapa, ia jadi gugup begini, padahal yang berdiri di depannya hanyalah pria yang sering ia panggil 'Park _Cheesy_ '. Jadi untuk apa ia gugup segala? Apa ini gara-gara kacamata yang dipakai Chanyeol?

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol—sekali lagi—membangunkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Rautnya tampak khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y–ya, aku baik. Hanya saja.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ekor matanya bergerak ke sembarang arah, sebelum berlabuh pada manik kelam Chanyeol. "Kau suka es krim?"

"Es krim?"

Secepat Baekhyun memberikan es krim pisang pada Chanyeol, secepat itu pula pria mungil itu menyela si jangkung. "J–jangan salah paham ya! Ini hanya bayaran karena kau sudah membawakan tas belanjaanku, jadi tidak ada yang spesial! Kau mengerti itu?!"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sadar bahwa Baekhyun hanya sedang berusaha mengucapkan 'terima kasih' padanya, tapi caranya ini benar-benar unik. Alih-alih memberikan es krim secara baik-baik, Baekhyun malah terkesan memaksanya untuk menerima es krim itu.

"I–itu saja! Aku pergi!"

Tersentak oleh pergerakan Baekhyun yang hendak berbalik pergi, Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan tangannya sehingga membuat Baekhyun refleks menoleh.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyunnie. Aku pasti akan memakannya~" Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun—yang sialnya berefek besar pada perubahan warna pipi pria yang lebih pendek.

"T–terserah mau kau makan atau tidak! Sekarang lepaskan tanganku, bodoh! Aku mau ke bengkel!" Baekhyun meronta, kentara sedang **sangat** berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Dan sayangnya, Chanyeol terlalu jeli untuk menyadarinya.

"Mau kutemani?"

"Tidak usah!"

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, _Love_ ~"

"S–siapa yang sedang malu?!"

"Kau lucu sekali kalau sedang gugup begitu~"

"PARK CHANYEOL, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

 **TBC**

Jadi seperti inilah asal muasal CY suka es krim pisang, wkwk~


	9. Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 8 – Brownies**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Eomma_ ingin aku apa?!"

Malam itu pekikan Baekhyun memenuhi dapur Nyonya Byun, tepatnya ketika wanita paruh baya itu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengantarkan _brownies_ buatannya pada setiap penghuni _flat_.

"Kenapa kau memekik segala? Ini tidak seperti aku meminta uang sepuluh juta _won_ , Baek."

 _Well_ , perintah Nyonya Byun memang bukan hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan dan Baekhyun sebenarnya mau-mau saja melakukannya—HANYA jika ia tak perlu mengantarkan _brownies_ itu ke kamar Park Chanyeol. Ya, masalahnya ada pada pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun benar-benar malas bertemu si Park _Cheesy_ , terlebih setelah insiden es krim kemarin.

"Tapi, _Eomma_ , aku tidak—"

"Kalau kau menolak, aku akan menyita semua persediaan _strawberry_ -mu."

Lidah Baekhyun mendadak kelu. Ia benar-benar benci saat ibunya melibatkan persediaan _strawberry_ -nya ke dalam perberdebatan mereka. Kalau sudah begini, Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Akan kuantarkan sekarang!" Baekhyun mengambil _brownies_ dari tangan Nyonya Byun, lalu keluar dengan wajah ditekuk.

Selama mengantarkan _brownies_ itu pada setiap penghuni _flat_ , Baekhyun memikirkan cara agar _brownies_ itu sampai ke tangan Chanyeol tanpa Baekhyun harus bertemu dengannya.

 _Haruskah kutinggalkan brownies-nya di depan pintu kamarnya? Tapi kalau dia tidak keluar kamar sampai besok pagi, bagaimana? Yang ada, Eomma pasti mengomeliku!_

Baekhyun mengusap dagunya, memikirkan cara lain yang lebih efektif. "Apa aku minta tolong pada Yoonbin saja ya? Kurasa dia mau membantuku."

" **Jangan, biar aku saja."**

DEG!

Baekhyun refleks menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya pada si pemilik suara _bass_ yang khas itu. Siapa lagi selain Park Chanyeol? Ha.

"P–Park Chanyeol? Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit terbata, antara kaget dan bingung melihat kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Aku? Baru saja. Kenapa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, mata Baekhyun justru menilik tubuh dan baju Chanyeol yang basah. " _Yak_ , kau pulang hujan-hujanan?" tanyanya penasaran.

Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Uh..ya. Karena hujannya tidak kunjung reda, jadi aku lari saja sampai terminal bus."

Baekhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menanggapi alasan bodoh Chanyeol.

"Omong-omong, kau mau minta tolong apa? Biar aku saja yang membantumu."

Teringat niatannya semula, Baekhyun pun langsung memberikan _brownies_ buatan ibunya pada Chanyeol. "Tidak perlu, lagipula kita sudah bertemu di sini."

Chanyeol mengerjap bingung. "Eh? Apa ini?"

" _Brownies_ , dari _Eomma_ -ku. Semua penghuni _flat_ juga dapat kok."

"Oh, terima kasih."

"Hm, sama-sama. Sekarang cepatlah mandi dengan air hangat, sebelum kau terkena flu. Aku pergi dulu."

Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol terdiam di tempat. Dahinya mengernyit, memikirkan sesuatu yang dirasanya agak ganjil. Dan ia baru tersadar ketika Baekhyun sudah mengambil enam langkah.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud 'minta tolong pada Yoonbin'? Untuk mengantarkan _brownies_ ini padaku?"

Sekali lagi—jantung Baekhyun menghentak kencang. Ia tidak berbalik, tidak merespon, juga tidak melanjutkan langkahnya. Yang artinya hanya satu—bahwa tebakan Chanyeol memang telak. Entah bagaimana ia bisa menebak seberapa merah wajah pria mungil itu saat ini.

"Kenapa harus minta tolong pada Yoonbin segala, hm? Padahal kau kan bisa mengantarnya sendiri ke kamarku?" pancing Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak memerlukan jawaban Baekhyun karena pada dasarnya ia sudah tahu _kenapa_. Pria tinggi itu hanya ingin menggoda Baekhyun sebentar.

"A–aku hanya malas menemuimu! Itu saja!" bela Baekhyun, tubuhnya masih membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Sungguh hanya itu?"

"Kau pikir aku bohong?"

"Kalau begitu, coba tatap mataku dan katakan alasanmu sekali lagi."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Serius, Chanyeol itu sangat kekanakan. "Apa lagi yang kau—"

Suara Baekhyun tersendat, segera setelah ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol. Dan itu karena jarak wajah mereka yang lumayan dekat. Namun bukan hanya itu yang membuat Baekhyun gugup mendadak. Adalah ketika Baekhyun berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu malah dengan sengaja menyudutkannya ke tembok.

"M–mau apa kau?" Baekhyun mulai panik saat Chanyeol mengurungnya di antara kedua lengannya.

 **TBC**

Mian, telat dari jadwal apdet. BTW, bakal diapain nih BBH sama si Yoda?


	10. Chapter 9

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 9 – Out of Focus**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

"M–mau apa kau?" Baekhyun mulai panik saat Chanyeol mengurungnya di antara kedua lengannya. Bisa ia rasakan panas memenuhi wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar alasanmu. Itu saja."

"A–aku mengerti, tapi haruskah dalam jarak sedekat ini?!"

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol mendekati telinga Baekhyun, lalu berbisik dengan suara rendahnya, "Apa kau gugup, _Love_?"

Baekhyun sadar betul Chanyeol hanya sedang menggodanya, tapi ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena mendadak otaknya _blank_.

 _Ini benar-benar memalukan! Kenapa juga otakku harus blank segala, padahal yang orang yang kuhadapi hanya seorang Park Cheesy Chanyeol?! APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU?!_

"Manisnya, telingamu sampai merah begini~" Chanyeol dengan jahil meniup telinga Baekhyun sampai si empu-nya terlonjak kaget.

"HUWAAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan, Park _Cheesy_?!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menutup telinganya.

"Oh, akhirnya kau merespon juga. Kukira tadi kau pingsan."

"KAU PIKIR ORANG PINGSAN MASIH BISA BERDIRI, HAH?!" semprot Baekhyun tak habis pikir.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar, seolah yang barusan dilakukannya adalah hal normal. "Namanya juga mengecek. Aku kan khawatir padamu, _Love_ ~"

Baekhyun jengkel dibuatnya. Pikirnya, bagaimana mungkin ia tak bisa memikirkan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkan Park Chanyeol lebih cepat dan malah berakhir dengan dipermalukan begini?

"Kenapa diam lagi, hm? Apa perlu kucium agar kau kembali bersemangat?"

DUAGH!

"AKH!" Chanyeol mengerang keras ketika Baekhyun menendang tulang keringnya tanpa peringatan apa pun.

"RASAKAN ITU, SIALAN!" umpat Baekhyun, lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengusap tulang keringnya yang berdenyut ngilu.

Pria penyuka _eyeliner_ itu sama sekali tidak menyadari Chanyeol terkekeh renyah di belakang sana. Dalam hati, pria tinggi itu lega Baekhyun kembali ke dirinya semula, tepat sebelum pikiran _aneh_ meracuni otaknya. Karena jika itu sampai terjadi, Chanyeol tak yakin bisa mengontrol dirinya. Maksudnya, ayolah! Byun Baekhyun itu sudah menjadi candu Chanyeol selama lebih dari sebulan ini dan ia harus berusaha keras agar tidak berakhir dengan menyakiti orang yang ia sukai. Catat, Chanyeol bukan pria brengsek.

 **###**

Pagi ini Jongdae mengernyit melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang sedikit tidak biasa, tepatnya pada kacamata bening yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Tumben sekali kau memakai kacamata ke kampus?" tanya Jongdae penasaran. Ini memang sudah cukup lama semenjak Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengganti kacamatanya dengan lensa kontak dan baru sekarang lagi ia melihat Chanyeol memakai kacamata ke kampus.

"Lensa kontakku hilang satu, jadi aku mau beli lagi yang baru sepulang dari kampus."

Jongdae mengangguk paham. "Oh ya, aku sudah dapat info yang kau minta."

"Sungguh?"

" _Yup_. Jadi Yoonbin benar-benar sudah punya kekasih, namanya Kim Yeongue. Dia mahasiswa tingkat satu jurusan _modern music_ , satu kampus dengan Yoonbin. Katanya mereka pacaran semenjak SMA dan mendengar dari sejarahnya, kupikir hubungan mereka cukup serius."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Dengan begini, ia sudah memegang _kartu as_ Yoonbin dan takkan ada lagi yang menghalanginya untuk mendekati pujaan hatinya.

"Hey, jangan lupa bayar uang sewa-ku bulan ini, oke?"

"Iya, iya. Itu masalah gam—" Perkataan Chanyeol yang belum selesai itu tergantikan oleh senyum segera setelah matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang tengah menyirami bunga-bunga di halaman depan rumahnya. Pria bermata sipit itu tampak fokus dengan kegiatannya sampai tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Chanyeol dan Jongdae di belakangnya.

" _Yak_ , kau mau ke mana?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongdae, Chanyeol tetap berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, hendak menyapa si mungil. "Selamat pagi, _Love_ ~"

"HUWAAAAAA!"

BRUUSHHHHH!

Selang yang dipakai Baekhyun refleks berbelok menyembur Chanyeol, membuat si jangkung basah dari ujung kepala sampai sebatas pinggang.

"Astaga, aku minta maaf!" seru Baekhyun seraya mematikan keran air. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, merasa bersalah.

"Uh..ya, kurasa?" Chanyeol melepas kacamatanya yang basah dan beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyiramku?"

"I–itu karena kau mengagetkanku!"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengejutkanmu, hanya menyapa biasa. Kau sedang melamun ya?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat, tak tahu harus berkata apa karena tebakan Chanyeol memang benar. "A–aku tidak—"

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataannya. Ia hampir saja bertanya ada apa, tapi segera diurungkan saat maniknya tak sengaja menangkap ke mana arah mata Baekhyun tertuju saat ini. Ternyata pria bermata sipit itu tengah menatap baju Chanyeol yang basah, tepatnya pada cetakan _roti sobek_ di balik kemeja putih itu. Heh.

"Suka dengan _apa_ yang kau lihat, hm?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Namun bukannya segera membuang muka ke arah lain, kepalanya malah mendongak pada Chanyeol.

 _Sial! Dia pasti akan menggodaku habis-habisan setelah ini!_

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki sisi seperti _ini_ , Baekhyunnie~" Chanyeol menyeringai jahil. Ekspresinya benar-benar terlihat puas setelah berhasil membuat si mungil salah tingkah.

"S–sisi seperti apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!" elak Baekhyun, mati-matian menyembunyikan rona memalukan di pipinya.

Chanyeol mendengus mendapat repson begitu. Pikirnya, percuma saja memaksa Baekhyun mengaku, itu hanya akan membuang banyak waktu. Yang perlu Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendekati Baekhyun, seperti—

"Tapi kau tetap harus bertanggung jawab, _Love_."

"Apa?"

"Aku pasti terlambat masuk ke kelas karena harus ganti baju dulu dan itu adalah salahmu."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut. Ia ingin protes, tapi Chanyeol ada benarnya. "Ck, baiklah. Apa mau-mu?"

Chanyeol membentangkan senyum penuh kemenangan. Baekhyun benar-benar menggigit umpannya. "Sabtu ini, tutup bengkelmu dan berkencanlah denganku."

"APA?!"

 **TBC**

Saya gak mau buru-buru bikin ChanBaek jadian, masih pengen bikin momen manis pas CY pedekate. BTW, enaknya CB kencan ke mana ya?


	11. Chapter 10

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 10 – Plan B**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

"PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN!"

BLAM!

Suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras itu terdengar bersamaan dengan teriakan Baekhyun. Sedikit kasar ia membuka lemarinya, masih kesal dengan kejadian barusan yang mana mengharuskannya 'berkencan' dengan Chanyeol. Ya, si jangkung itu benar-benar memaksa Baekhyun untuk menutup bengkelnya Sabtu ini demi satu kencan yang bahkan Baekhyun tidak pernah setujui.

"Dia pikir dia siapa?! Seenaknya saja memaksaku berkencan dengannya hanya karena aku tak sengaja menyemprotnya?! UGH, MENYEBALKAN!"

BRUK!

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya melihat beberapa baju yang—secara tak sadar—ia lempar ke ranjangnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas untuk alasan yang tak ia mengerti.

 _KENAPA PULA AKU MENGELUARKAN SEMUA BAJUKU?! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN KENCAN BODOH INI!_

" _AISH_!" Baekhyun memasukkan kembali semua bajunya ke dalam lemari secara paksa, tak peduli sekalipun itu membuat bajunya kusut. Daripada memikirkan baju yang akan dipakainya nanti Sabtu, mencari cara-agar-ia-tidak-berduaan-saja-dengan-Chanyeol justru jauh lebih penting. _Hell_ , tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol padanya saat kencan nanti, kan? Jadi Baekhyun harus selalu waspada.

"OH!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berseru, senyumannya terkembang lebar ketika satu sosok terlintas dalam benaknya. Dan ia yakin seratus persen _sosok ini_ akan membantunya.

 **###**

 _WHAT-THE-HELL?_

Sepertinya itu frasa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Chanyeol saat ia menemui Baekhyun Sabtu pagi ini. Memang tidak diucapkan secara langsung, tapi ekspresi Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya. Dan itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" tanya Chanyeol, maniknya mendelik sosok jangkung di samping Baekhyun. Ya, itu Ha Yoonbin.

"Yoonbin akan ikut dengan kita."

Refleks Chanyeol mengertakkan gigi. Ia bersumpah kalau saja pria di hadapannya ini bukanlah Byun Baekhyun yang ia sukai, sudah bisa dipastikan sumpah serapah akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dan kenapa tepatnya dia harus ikut dengan kita?" tanya Chanyeol, berusaha sabar. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak sebodoh itu untuk memahami kata 'kencan'. Pasti ada _sesuatu_ yang diam-diam pria mungil itu rencanakan.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang aku tidak boleh mengajak temanku, jadi sah-sah saja kan kalau aku mengajak Yoonbin?" bela Baekhyun, tangannya merangkul lengan Yoonbin.

 _Hell_ , jangan ditanyakan lagi bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia kepalang jengkel, terlebih karena Yoonbin menyeringai padanya seolah ia baru saja memenangkan sebuah taruhan.

Tapi itu bukan masalah.

Karena Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan rencana B untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

"Aku sebenarnya benci mengatakan ini, tapi maaf ya," Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya untuk menarik senyum licik. "Yoonbin tidak akan ikut dengan kita, Baekhyunnie~"

"Apa?"

" **Yoonbin** _ **Hyung**_ **?"**

Suara itu sontak mengalihkan semua pasang mata yang ada—terkecuali Chanyeol. Pria bermarga Park itu justru sibuk membaca raut muka Yoonbin yang kini tampak terkejut oleh kedatangan Yeongue—kekasihnya sendiri.

 _Kena kau, Bocah Tengik!_

"Yeongue? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku baru saja akan menemuimu. Kau mau ke mana, _Hyung_?" Yeongue balik bertanya. Yoonbin mendadak kehilangan kata untuk menjawab. Atensi Yeongue kemudian bergeser pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Badannya sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi salam. "Selamat pagi, Baekhyun _Hyung_ , Chanyeol _Hyung_ ~"

Fokus Yoonbin seketika berganti ketika Yeongue menyapa ramah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Tunggu dulu, kau kenal dia?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Maksudmu, Chanyeol _Hyung_? Ya, kami pernah bertemu di depan minimarket beberapa hari yang lalu. Waktu itu Chanyeol _Hyung_ tersesat dan menanyakan alamat _flat_ di sini. Karena sama-sama kenal Baekhyun _Hyung_ , jadi sekalian saja kami berkenalan sambil aku mengantarnya ke sini."

Lain dengan Yeongue yang polos, Baekhyun dan Yoonbin justru mencium bau kelicikan di sana. Dan itu berasal dari Chanyeol. Mereka yakin si jangkung bertelinga lebar itu ada di balik semua ini.

"Omong-omong, ada apa kau datang kemari, Yeongue- _ya_?" Sadar dengan situasi, Chanyeol pun dengan cepat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa!" Yeongue merogoh saku celananya, lalu menunjukkan dua tiket film pada Yoonbin. " _Hyung_ , kau sedang ada waktu, kan? Temani aku nonton film Avengers ya?" pintanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Eh? Nonton? Sekarang?"

Yeongue mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja sekarang. Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa?"

Lalu hening.

Lamat-lamat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Ekor matanya perlahan melirik Yoonbin yang belum memberikan respon. Mendadak perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

Satu hal yang Baekhyun tahu tentang Yoonbin, pria tinggi itu hampir tak pernah menolak permintaan Yeongue, apalagi kalau kekasih berkacamatanya itu sudah menunjukkan wajah memelas—seperti saat ini.

"M–maaf, _Hyung_.." bisik Yoonbin pada Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan rangkulan tangan yang lebih tua, lalu menghampiri Yeongue.

Baekhyun sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Yoonbin dan Yeongue pergi dari sana. Inginnya marah pada Yoonbin yang sudah meninggalkannya, tapi di lain sisi Baekhyun tidak tega karena tampaknya ini semua bagian dari rencana Park _Cheesy_ Chanyeol.

Ya, semuanya gara-gara dia.

Pria bermarga Park itu- _lah_ yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan ini.

"Kau.." Baekhyun memicingkan matanya pada Chanyeol. "Merencanakan semua ini, iya kan?!" tudingnya. Tapi yang dituduh malah tersenyum lebar.

"Maksudmu 'kencan kita'? Itu sudah pasti~"

"Bukan itu, bodoh! Kau benar-benar—" Belum sempat Baekhyun melengkapi kalimat protesnya, matanya sudah dibuat melotot duluan saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. "A–apa yang kau—"

"Ayo kita mulai kencan kita!"

"EH?! K–ke mana?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat raut panik Baekhyun. Itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "Kita ke pantai~"

 **TBC**

Banyak yang request kencannya di pantai, so this is it! Udah kebayang sih momen sweet-nya, tapi sengaja saya potong buat chapter depan, MUAHAHAHAHA!

Anyway, mending review dulu ya~


	12. Chapter 11

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 11 – An Opportunity**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

"LAUUUUUUUT!"

Baekhyun menatap datar makhluk tinggi bermarga Park yang tengah berlari menuju bibir pantai sambil berseru heboh. Serius, itu sangat memalukan, terlebih karena orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai memerhatikan tingkah aneh Chanyeol.

" _Aish_ , rasanya aku ingin pulang saja." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, lamat-lamat menekan rasa malunya. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari sial kedua yang dialaminya setelah Chanyeol menggodanya di pasar waktu itu.

"Baek, kemarilah! Airnya segar sekali!" seru Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang masih bergeming di tempat. Pria tinggi itu melambaikan tangannya, sama sekali tak memedulikan wajah si mungil yang ditekuk. Alih-alih Chanyeol justru melepaskan jaket dan sepatunya, celana _jeans_ -nya digulung sampai lutut, lalu bermain ombak seperti bocah umur lima yang belum pernah pergi ke laut.

"Astaga." Baekhyun mendengus keras menyaksikan tingkah kekanakan Chanyeol. "Selalu mengatai Yoonbin 'Bocah Tengik', padahal sendirinya juga masih bocah." cibirnya.

"Ayolah, Baek! Selagi cuacanya cerah, kita bermain ombak sepuasnya!" Chanyeol—sekali lagi—berseru memanggil Baekhyun. Namun yang lebih tua urung menggubris, malah duduk di kursi seolah tidak mendengar Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol tentu saja menyadarinya. Tapi jangan pikir pria tinggi itu kehabisan ide. Lihat saja bibirnya yang menyeringai jahil itu.

"Kalau kau tidak ke sini sekarang juga, aku akan ke sana dan menciummu~"

Baekhyun sontak melotot. Setengah hati ia menuruti permintaan Chanyeol, dengan kaki menghentak-hentak sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kekesalannya. " _Aish_ , kau sangat menyebalkan! Tak bisakah kau bermain sendiri, hah?! Sudah cukup aku diseret ke sini dan kau—"

 _SPLASH_!

Dengan sengaja Chanyeol menyiram wajah Baekhyun dengan air laut dan terbahak nista setelahnya.

"Ahahaha! Ya ampun, maaf ya, Baekhyunnie? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Habis sudah kesabaran Baekhyun. Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ ia balas perbuatan Chanyeol, menyiramkan air laut secara bertubi-tubi pada pria tinggi itu sampai keduanya berakhir dengan perang air.

Dalam hati Chanyeol bersorak senang karena rencananya berhasil sejauh ini. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal membiarkan alur membawa mereka. Dan jika suasananya semakin bagus, siapa tahu Chanyeol bisa memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya?

.

.

Bibir cemberut, tubuh menggigil, dan rutukan pedas. Hanya tiga kegiatan itu yang dilakukan Baekhyun selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit ini. Delikan tajam kemudian menjadi kegiatan berikutnya, tepat ketika Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya sambil membawakan dua cangkir kopi hangat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memberikan salah satu cangkir kopi itu pada Baekhyun.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" balas Baekhyun sengit, tapi tetap menerima kopi dari Chanyeol. Demi apa pun, ia butuh sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. "Tahu begini, harusnya aku menolak kencan bodoh ini!" gerutunya blak-blakan.

"Tapi tadi kulihat kau tampak senang saat bermain air denganku?"

"Apanya yang senang?! Kau menyiramku duluan, sialan!" sungut Baekhyun tak terima. "Sekarang lihat akibat perbuatanmu! Bajuku basah, aku kedinginan! Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, aku tidak membawa jaket! Kau tahu seberapa—"

SRET!

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti kala sebuah jaket _jeans_ menutupi tubuhnya. Belum selesai sampai di sana, mata sipit itu kemudian dibuat membola ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggesekkan kedua tangannya sebelum ditempelkan di pipi Baekhyun, membuatnya hangat.

"Sekarang sudah lebih baik?" Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, malah cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Dan itu sukses mengundang tawa renyah si jangkung. " _Aigoo_ ~ apa kau sedang malu, hm? Manisnya~"

"A–aku tidak malu!"

"Lalu kenapa pipi dan telingamu merah begitu?"

"Itu karena aku kesal padamu!"

"Ck, sayang sekali. Padahal kupikir aku sudah membuatmu berdebar."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan mimpi ya!"

"Kalau dengan bermimpi aku bisa membuatmu menyukaiku, aku pasti tidak akan bangun-bangun semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu."

Kali ini dengusan Baekhyun keluar gara-gara kalimat _cheesy_ si jangkung. "Bisakah kau berhenti bercanda? Aku bosan mendengar gombalanmu! Itu sangat menggelikan, kau tahu?"

"Satu yang harus kau tahu tentangku, Baekhyunnie, aku takkan terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini jika niatannya cuma bercanda." Chanyeol menarik kedua tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun, beralih menggenggam tangan si mungil. "Itu artinya aku serius menyukaimu.." Dan tersenyum tulus di akhir kalimatnya.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Baekhyun tak bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi apa pun kali ini. Kecuali matanya yang membelalak dan jantungnya menghentak keras, ia hanya membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam obsidian kelam Chanyeol, seakan mencari celah kebohongan di sana.

Tapi sialnya tidak ada.

Chanyeol tampak serius, bahkan seringaian jahil yang sering menjadi andalannya tidak muncul di sudut bibirnya.

 _Oke, ini agak membingungkan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tidak mungkin kan si Park Cheesy Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya padaku?_

"Maka dari itu, bisakah kau berhenti menganggapku bercanda dan mulai memikirkan jawaban atas perasaanku?"

 _SIAL! DIA SERIUS!_

Mata Baekhyun mulai bergerak gelisah. Ia kena serangan panik.

 _Astaga, astaga! Kenapa tiba-tiba situasinya jadi begini?! Aku harus bilang apa sekarang?!_

 **TBC**

BBH mah gitu, harus diceplosin biar ngeh sama cintanya CY. Well, sedikit progres biar agak greget~


	13. Chapter 12

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 12 – Flustered**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sial! Kenapa tiba-tiba situasinya jadi begini?! Aku harus bilang apa sekarang?!_

Lima menit berlalu dan Baekhyun masih belum mengeluarkan suara. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu, tapi sistem kerja otaknya mendadak berhenti bekerja. Satu-satunya yang bisa pria mungil itu rasakan hanyalah panas di wajahnya dan hentakan keras di balik rongga dadanya. Sungguh, ini semua terlalu mendadak. Baekhyun tidak siap untuk situasi seperti ini. Chanyeol menyatakan perasaan padanya, dengan raut serius pula! Ini terlalu aneh bagi Baekhyun.

"Kau bingung ya?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Ia tersenyum maklum menanggapi reaksi si mungil yang sudah diprediksinya. "Tidak apa, kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang. Cukup pikirkan saja dulu. Kalau kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, segera beri tahu aku ya?"

Tak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi, Baekhyun pun mengiyakan dengan anggukan. Entahlah, ia sendiri bingung. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa tidak enak pada Chanyeol, tapi di lain sisi ia masih belum percaya dengan semua ini.

"Ah, aku lapar!" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. "Ayo kita makan dulu. Ada restoran _seafood_ yang enak di dekat sini, bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?"

Tersipu oleh perlakuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun refleks membuang muka. "T–terserah kau saja." Lalu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol begitu saja.

Mungkin jika itu orang lain, mereka akan langsung lesu atau tersenyum kecut ketika orang yang disukainya membuang muka setelah sesi menyatakan cinta. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Pria bermarga Park itu malah terkekeh sendiri, lalu berlari menyusul Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangannya tanpa izin.

"A–apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Baekhyun salah tingkah. Wajahnya merona sampai ke telinga.

"Oh tidak ada, hanya bersikap romantis pada pria yang kusukai~" Dan Chanyeol merespon dengan gaya andalannya—super _cheesy_. Ha.

"A–apa-apaan itu?! Dasar Park _Cheesy_ menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi pada akhirnya ia membiarkan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya.

.

.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya setelah pelayan mencatat pesanannya dan Chanyeol. Sekarang mereka berada di Sea-Shore Taste—sebuah restoran _seafood_ yang Chanyeol rekomendasikan. Tempat itu sangat indah, dengan pemandangan laut dan desain interior berbau pantai. Tak lupa dengan musik relaksasi _jazz_ yang turut mewarnai restoran bercat biru laut itu.

"Kau sering kemari?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Pernah beberapa kali, bersama teman-teman satu jurusan." Chanyeol memangku kepalanya dengan tangan kanan dan memusatkan pandangannya hanya pada Baekhyun. "Tapi ini kali pertama aku mengajak seseorang yang spesial kemari."

Baekhyun tersentak. Lagi-lagi pipinya merona dengan tidak elitnya. "D–diam kau!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ah, ia jadi gemas sendiri melihat tingkah _tsundere_ Baekhyun.

"O–omong-omong, kau tidak pakai kacamata lagi?" Baekhyun segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak, aku sudah beli lensa kontak yang baru. Waktu itu aku menghilangkan salah satunya, jadi aku terpaksa memakai kacamata. Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat lebih tampan dengan kacamata?" goda Chanyeol sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"S–siapa juga yang bilang begitu, bodoh?! Aku kan cuma bertanya!" Lagi—Baekhyun mengelak habis-habisan. Padahal jelas-jelas air mukanya mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. " _Yak_ , aku mau bertanya sesuatu. Sebaiknya kau jawab dengan jujur."

"Tanya apa?"

"Kau yang memberikan tiket film itu pada Yeongue, kan? Supaya Yoonbin tidak ikut dengan kita?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya cuek. "Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Kencan kan seharusnya memang dilakukan dua orang, bukan tiga."

Baekhyun menatap datar pria jangkung itu. Ternyata kecurigaannya sangat telak.

"Sekarang giliranku yang bertanya." Chanyeol memasang raut serius itu lagi. "Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai saat ini?"

"Eh? P–pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Baekhyun salah tingkah dibuatnya. Bisa ia rasakan jantungnya menghentak keras untuk yang ke-sekian kali dalam hari ini.

"Aku kan sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan jujur, jadi tidak apa kan kalau aku minta kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur juga?"

Ugh. Di saat-saat seperti ini- _lah_ Baekhyun membenci mulutnya. Tapi pilihan apa yang ia punya?

"Ck, t–tidak ada yang kusukai kok!"

"Eh? Sungguh?"

"Untuk **saat ini** ya! Entah kalau di hari-hari berikutnya!" Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menambahkan sebelum Chanyeol bersorak heboh. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berefek banyak karena senyuman si jangkung sudah lebih dulu mencapai telinga lebarnya.

"Syukurlah, hehe~"

Baekhyun mencibir. "Cih. Begitu saja sudah senang."

"Biar saja. Yang penting kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan hatimu semakin terbuka lebar."

"P–percaya diri sekali kau!"

"Tidak apa, demi cinta-ku padamu, _Love_ ~"

"DIAM KAU, PARK _CHEESY_!"

Keduanya kemudian terlibat percakapan panjang. _Well_ , lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang banyak menggoda Baekhyun dan membuat si mungil salah tingkah. Tapi itu tetap kencan yang menyenangkan. Dan Chanyeol sungguh berharap momen kebersamaan mereka ini tidak hanya diingat olehnya, tapi juga oleh Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

Ujung-ujungnya nge-keju lagi si CY, wkwk~


	14. Chapter 13

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 13 – When Our Eyes Meet Closely**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Tadinya Chanyeol ingin mengajak Baekhyun melihat matahari terbenam setelah makan siang, tapi berhubung langitnya mendung, jadi mereka putuskan untuk pulang. Sayang sekali—memang, tapi apa boleh buat. Daripada ujung-ujungnya hujan dan Baekhyun semakin kedinginan, Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak mengambil resiko itu.

"Ini jaketmu." Baekhyun mengembalikan jaket Chanyeol sebelum mereka naik motor.

"Tidak usah, kau pakai saja."

"Tapi kan kau yang menyetir? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tapi aku yang keberatan. Kalau kau sakit setelah ini, nanti Nyonya Byun malah tidak memperbolehkanku dekat-dekat denganmu lagi."

"Kau pikir aku ini bocah umur lima sampai _Eomma_ -ku harus melarang ini-itu padaku?"

"Tetap saja aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit, Baekhyunnie. Sudahlah, pakai saja jaketnya. Aku sudah biasa tidak memakai jaket saat mengendarai motor kok."

Menghela napas, Baekhyun pun mengakhiri perdebatan mereka dan segera memakai kembali jaket Chanyeol yang sangat besar itu.

SRET!

Namun detik berikutnya Baekhyun terkesiap oleh pergerakan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memasangkan helm di kepalanya. Bisa Baekhyun tangkap senyum manis pria tinggi itu di balik helm-nya sambil berkata, "Siap pulang?"

Chanyeol tidak tahu saja bahwa Baekhyun tengah mengumpat habis-habisan jantungnya yang berdetak menggila hanya karena perlakuan manis Chanyeol.

 _Sadarlah, Byun Baekhyun! Ini hanya si Park Cheesy! Jadi berhentilah salah tingkah atau kau akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri! Ingat itu!_

"Akan kubunuh kau kalau sampai mengebut." ancam Baekhyun seraya duduk di jok belakang.

"Siap, _Love_ ~"

.

.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega begitu motor Chanyeol berhenti di pelataran kediaman Byun sekitar pukul enam sore. Tadinya Baekhyun sempat khawatir akan turun hujan di perjalanan, terlebih mereka terjebak macet pula. Tapi untung saja mereka tiba sebelum hujan turun.

"Akan kukembalikan jaketmu setelah kucuci." ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan helm yang tadi dipakainya.

"Tidak dicuci juga tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun mencibir. Matanya memicing curiga. " _Yak_ , Park _Cheesy_ , apa kau sedang membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh?"

"Hm? Hal aneh seperti apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol pura-pura polos, padahal ia tahu betul _apa_ maksud Baekhyun.

" _Aish_ , sudahlah! Ayo kita masuk." Baekhyun menyudahi perdebatan mereka sebelum emosinya terpancing. Namun baru saja mengambil beberapa langkah, Baekhyun malah menarik Chanyeol kembali ke tempat semula. Tubuh mereka sama-sama menempel ke dinding, seolah sedang bersembunyi dari seseorang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya memberikan isyarat agar tidak bersuara. Tidak puas dengan jawaban itu, Chanyeol yang kepalang penasaran pun mengintip di saat Baekhyun lengah.

" _Yak_ , apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun berbisik panik.

"Ck, sebentar saja. Memangnya ada ap—"

Secepat mata Chanyeol melirik pada _objek_ yang disembunyikan Baekhyun, secepat itu pula ucapannya terhenti. Terang saja, karena ternyata Baekhyun bukan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, melainkan sedang bersembunyi dari sesuatu, tepatnya dari sepasang adam yang tengah berciuman di dekat gerbang _flat_. Coba tebak siapa?

"Heh, boleh juga si Bocah Tengik."

Ya, itu Yoonbin yang berciuman dengan Yeongue.

 _Ugh, kenapa mereka harus melakukan_ _ **nya**_ _di sana?! Kalau begini kan aku harus terjebak bersama si Park Cheesy di sini lebih lama lagi!_ —Baekhyun mengumpat keras Yoonbin dan Yeongue dalam hati.

Chanyeol membuang napas. "Apa boleh buat. Terpaksa kita harus menunggu dulu."

 _Tapi menunggu hanya membuat canggung situasi di antara kita, bodoh!_ —kali ini Baekhyun mengumpat Chanyeol.

Serius, Baekhyun benar-benar benci situasi ini, terlebih karena itu terjadi setelah Chanyeol menyatakan cinta padanya. Entahlah, aneh saja menjadi canggung di dekat pria tinggi itu, padahal biasanya mereka seperti Tom & Jerry.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baek?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun tersentak, lalu mengangguk berkali-kali. "A–aku baik!"

"Kalau kau sudah tidak kuat, kita langsung masuk saja ya?"

Mendengar itu sontak pikiran Baekhyun melantur ke mana-mana. Tanpa sadar pipinya merona hebat. "T–t–tidak kuat apa maksudmu?!"

Chanyeol mengerjap kebingungan. "Lho? Bukankah kau bilang kau kedinginan? Kau bisa kena flu kalau terlalu lama di luar."

 _SIAL! TERNYATA AKU SALAH SANGKA!_

"A–ah, benar juga, aku memang bilang begitu, haha.." Baekhyun tertawa canggung. Sebisa mungkin ia hindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol demi menutupi rasa malunya yang teramat sangat itu.

Tapi sialnya Chanyeol terlalu peka untuk menyadari tingkah aneh Baekhyun dan melihatnya berkilah hanya menambah rasa gemas Chanyeol. Ah, ia jadi tidak tahan ingin menjahili pria mungil itu.

" _Aigoo_ ~ memang tadi kau pikir maksudku apa, hm?" Bibir Chanyeol menarik seringaian menggoda. Perlahan tapi pasti, Chanyeol mengungkung tubuh mungil itu dalam jarak pandangnya. "Jangan-jangan.. _hal_ _itu_ ya?"

Dan sekakmat.

Baekhyun menelan paksa ludahnya. Tidak tahu kenapa ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk membela diri.

 _Tamat sudah riwayatmu, Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa juga kau sampai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, hah?! Aish, memalukan sekali!_

"Y– _yak_ , perhatikan jarakmu, Park _Cheesy_!" Baekhyun berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol. Tapi pria tinggi itu malah semakin mengikis jarak mereka dan memojokkannya ke dinding.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menyamakan posisi wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun yang sudah merona parah. "Apa jantungmu bertalu-talu dibuatnya?"

 _SIAL! SIAL! SIAL! BERHENTILAH BERDETAK MENGGILA, JANTUNGKU!_

"A–aku—"

"Kau sangat manis, Baekhyunnie.."

"H–hah?"

Dan tepat ketika Baekhyun melewatkan beberapa detik dengan mengerjap seperti orang bodoh, Chanyeol sudah sedikit ini untuk mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir _cherry_ itu. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti—sebelum suara seseorang menginterupsi.

"Chanyeol- _ah_.."

Chanyeol mematung untuk sesaat. Ia hafal betul suara ini.

"Hey, bisa kita bicara? Sebentar saja." Itu Jeon Heejin.

Membuang kasar napasnya, Chanyeol menoleh pada gadis itu. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya berjalan mengikuti Heejin, keluar dari kediaman Byun.

Sementara di belakang sana, Baekhyun menautkan alisnya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Heejin. "Siapa gadis itu?"

 **TBC**

Nah, kira-kira siapanya CY si Heejin ini? Chapter depan momen cemburuannya BBH, nantikanlah~

 **BTW, FFN MAKIN SEPI YAAAAHHH?**


	15. Chapter 14

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 14 – Sound of Guitar**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Seharian bekerja di bengkel benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Otot-ototnya terasa pegal, Baekhyun bisa membayangkan seberapa sakit tubuhnya nanti saat bangun besok pagi. Gara-gara kemarin bermain seharian dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi harus menanggung pekerjaan hari ini dan pekerjaan yang belum dikerjakannya kemarin. Benar-benar menyusahkan!

Omong-omong tentang Chanyeol, Baekhyun belum melihatnya seharian ini, padahal biasanya si jangkung selalu menontonnya bekerja di bengkel setiap akhir pekan. Ke mana perginya pria itu?

"Jangan-jangan..dia berkencan dengan gadis itu?" gumam Baekhyun. Seketika ingatannya dibawa pada kejadian kemarin; ketika ia dan Chanyeol hampir saja—ekhem—berciuman, tapi tiba-tiba saja gadis itu muncul dan membawa Chanyeol entah ke mana.

"Sial. Kenapa jadi ingat hal itu lagi?" Baekhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya yang tanpa sadar merona. Rasa-rasanya ia masih tidak percaya kejadian kemarin sungguh terjadi. Chanyeol yang menyatakan perasaannya dan berakhir dengan mereka yang hampir berciuman.

Ya, hampir.

Ini bukan berarti Baekhyun kesal atau apa pun. Pada kenyataanya, Baekhyun justru merasa berterima kasih pada gadis itu karena— _hell_ —bibirnya hampir saja kecolongan. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri Baekhyun penasaran siapa sebenarnya gadis itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Ck, untuk apa kau pikirkan segala, Byun Baekhyun? Tidak penting sekali!" Mencoba menepis hal tidak penting dari benaknya, Baekhyun pun beranjak dari posisinya dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi.

.

.

Suara petikan gitar dari luar jendela kamar Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik atensi si pemilik kamar yang baru selesai mandi. Ia melirik ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah duduk sambil memainkan gitar di balkon kamarnya.

Ah, Baekhyun lupa kalau balkon kamar mereka saling berhadapan. Karena waktu luang yang tidak selalu sama, mereka hampir tidak pernah bertukar sapa lewat balkon. Adakala Chanyeol baru pulang dari kampus, tapi Baekhyun sudah tidur saking lelahnya bekerja di bengkel seharian. Kasus lainnya adalah Baekhyun masih terjaga, tapi Chanyeol sibuk mengerjakan tugas kampusnya.

Lebih seringnya mereka bertemu di depan kediaman Byun dan di bengkel Baekhyun, itu pun Chanyeol yang selalu menyapa duluan. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Baekhyun hanya menyapa Chanyeol sekali saat si jangkung pindah ke sana dan setelahnya tidak pernah lagi. Mungkin momen ini pun merupakan kali pertama bagi keduanya bertemu di waktu yang pas, tepat di balkon kamar masing-masing.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun malah terpaku, dengan mata menatap lurus sosok yang tengah asyik bersenandung itu. Pikirnya, apakah Chanyeol pintar bernyanyi? Lagu apa yang dinyanyikannya saat ini? Mungkinkah itu lagu kesukaannya?

"Hey, kau baru selesai mandi?"

Tersentak oleh suara _bass_ Chanyeol, Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tidak peduli ke mana, asal bukan senyum simpul Chanyeol. Sama sekali tak Baekhyun hiraukan pertanyaan si jangkung dan malah berakting seolah ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan tadi.

Lalu Chanyeol—seperti biasa, tidak kehabisan akal. Ia ambil ponselnya dan menelepon si mungil kesukaannya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama agar panggilannya dijawab. Lebih baik—Baekhyun berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, sehingga kini mereka bertemu pandang secara langsung.

"Kau itu sedang tidak ada kerjaan ya? Sampai menelepon orang yang tinggal di seberang kamarmu segala." sindir Baekhyun, ekspresinya kelewat datar.

"Itu karena kau mengabaikanku, Baekhyunnie. Hatiku kan jadi sakit."

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya bosan. "Tidak usah sok tersakiti, Park _Cheesy_. Katakan saja apa mau-mu, jadi aku bisa cepat-cepat memutuskan sambungan telepon."

"Bahkan jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku merindukanmu?"

Ada waktu sekitar tiga detik di mana Baekhyun hanya mengerjap lucu, sebelum tersadar dan pipinya memunculkan warna memalukan. Sial. Ia tidak siap dengan serangan itu. "K–kepalamu terbentur tiang listrik ya?!"

"Hahaha~ kau gugup ya?" Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun, membuat si mungil kalang kabut di seberang sana.

"D–dasar maniak! Aku tutup—"

"Eh, jangan ditutup dulu! Aku kan masih rindu!"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Kalau kau masih saja menggombal, aku takkan ragu-ragu mematikan sambungan telepon, kau mengerti?!" ancamnya.

" _Aigoo_ ~ baiklah, baiklah, aku akan berhenti." Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya, lalu memilih untuk berdiri sambil menyandarkan tangannya di pagar balkon—persis seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Baru saja mau istirahat."

Satu alis Chanyeol terangkat tinggi. "Bukankah ini terlalu cepat untuk jam tidur orang dewasa?"

"Aku lelah, sialan. Gara-gara kencan bodoh kemarin, aku jadi harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku hari ini. Tubuhku rasanya mau remuk karena bekerja di bengkel seharian!"

"Memangnya si Bocah Tengik ke mana?"

"Tentu saja Yoonbin membantuku! Kau pikir dia sama denganmu?! Yang baru muncul batang hidungnya setelah berkencan dengan gadis cantik?!"

"Berkencan dengan gadis cantik? Aku?" Chanyeol balik bertanya, telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Serius, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun.

"Ck, tidak usah pura-pura polos, Park _Cheesy_! Aku tahu kau pasti berkencan dengan gadis kemarin, kan?" tuduh Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia sendiri kaget dengan pertanyaannya barusan, tapi berhubung kepalang dikatakan, jadi ia lanjutkan saja.

"Maksudmu Jeon Heejin? Kau pikir aku berkencan dengannya seharian ini?"

"Kalau bukan, lantas apa? Aku bahkan tidak melihatmu pagi ini dan baru bertemu denganmu sekarang."

Chanyeol mengerjap dua kali. Ia bingung. Haruskah ia tertawa atau menghela napas lega atau justru panik?

"Ya ampun, kau salah sangka, Baek."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan Heejin atau siapa pun hari ini. Tadi pagi aku pergi ke rumah _Noona_ -ku karena dia baru saja melahirkan."

"Eh? N– _Noona_?" seru Baekhyun kaget. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Chanyeol akan memberinya jawaban seperti itu.

"Ya, kau bisa tanya Jongdae kalau kau mau. Dia ikut bersamaku tadi." Melihat Baekhyun yang diam saja dengan pipi memerah malu, Chanyeol pun membentangkan seringaiannya. "Jangan bilang..kau cemburu ya?"

Baekhyun benar-benar mati kutu.

 **TBC**

Sebelum mudik, saya minta maaf ya gaess jikalau banyak salah. Minal aidin walfaidzin, semuanya~


	16. Chapter 15

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 15 – Line of Attack**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau cemburu ya?"

 _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BYUN BAEKHYUN?! BERHENTI MERONA SEPERTI ORANG BODOH DAN CEPAT KATAKAN SESUATU!_

"C–cemburu? Pada siapa, hah?!" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, sok _cool_.

"Tidak usah mengelak segala, Baekhyunnie. Dari suaramu yang gagap itu saja aku sudah tahu."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima. "Itu sama sekali tak membuktikan apa pun! Aku tetap tidak suka kau!"

"Jangan bilang tidak suka kalau jantungmu berdetak hebat, _Love_." Chanyeol menyeringai jahil. "Karma itu jahil lho~"

Merasa kesal, Baekhyun refleks berteriak, "TERSERAH! AKU MAU TIDUR!"

Begitu sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu menutup gorden jendelanya. Masih dengan pipi semerah tomat dan jantung bertalu tak keruan, mulut Baekhyun tak henti merutuk dirinya sendiri. _Like—seriously_ , apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia jadi sering salah tingkah gara-gara kalimat picisan Park _Cheesy_ Chanyeol? Itu sangat bukan dirinya!

" _Karma itu jahil lho~"_

"Karma pantatmu! Mau didengar dari sudut mana pun, tetap saja terdengar menggelikan!"

Dan sekali lagi—Baekhyun mengelak perasaan aneh yang mulai mengusik hatinya. Ha.

 **###**

Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah aneh Chanyeol pagi ini. Pria tinggi itu celingukan ke berbagai arah, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya Jongdae kemudian. Lama-lama ia penasaran juga.

"Inspirasi dan motivasiku."

"Hah? Apa maksud—"

"Oh itu dia~"

Jongdae menoleh pada objek yang dilihat Chanyeol. Dan detik berikutnya pria berwajah kotak itu menyesal sudah bertanya. Kenapa? Karena yang Chanyeol maksud dengan 'inspirasi dan motivasi' adalah sosok bermata sipit dengan bokong sintal yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Byun Baekhyun. _Hell_ , seharusnya Jongdae sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Kau dan otak mesum-mu tak pernah istirahat ya?" sindir Jongdae. Tapi sialnya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh yang disindir.

" _Good morning, Love_ ~"

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara menyebalkan itu langsung memasang ekspresi datar. "Kukira kau sudah berangkat ke kampus."

"Aku memang mau berangkat kok."

"Kalau begitu pergilah." Baekhyun main usir. Baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu garasi bengkel, Chanyeol kembali menghalanginya sambil memamerkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Kau tak mau membalas sapaanku dulu, hm?"

"Untuk apa? Tidak penting juga."

" _Aigoo_ ~ jangan ketus begitu, _Love_. Hatiku bisa terluka lho?"

"Dan aku harus peduli karena?"

"Tentu saja karena hubungan kita semakin dekat."

Baekhyun mendengus keras. "PSH! Dalam mimpimu, Park _Cheesy_!"

"Dalam mimpiku kita bahkan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang mesra."

Sumpah, Baekhyun ingin muntah. Pikirnya, apa salahnya di masa lalu sampai harus mendengarkan gombalan Park _Cheesy_ Chanyeol setiap hari?

"Berhenti menggombal atau aku akan muntah di wajahmu." ancam Baekhyun, yang—anehnya—dibalas kekehan renyah oleh Chanyeol. "Daripada itu, bukankah kau seharusnya berangkat ke kampus? Cepat pergi sana!"

Seolah baru menyadari sesuatu, Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ah, jadi ini sebabnya kau ketus padaku? _Well_ , bisa kumaklumi sih."

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun gagal paham.

"Astaga, Baekhyunnie, kau tidak perlu cemburu begitu. Aku berangkat bersama Jongdae kok, tuh si Unta Korea menungguku di sana." tunjuknya pada Jongdae yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun.

Jangan ditanya lagi seberapa jengkelnya Jongdae dikatai 'Unta Korea', ia bahkan sudah siap berbalik untuk pergi ke kampus sendiri. Tapi Chanyeol tidak terlalu peduli pada Jongdae, karena rona di wajah Baekhyun jauh lebih menarik baginya.

"S–siapa juga yang cemburu, bodoh?! Mau kau berangkat dengan si Jeon Heejin pun aku masa bodoh!"

"Oh, sungguh? Tapi kenapa di antara banyak orang, kau menyebut nama Heejin, hm? Kau masih kepikiran soal yang tempo hari ya?" Chanyeol bertambah semangat menggoda pria bermarga Byun itu, membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

"M–memang kenapa kalau aku menyebut namanya, hah?! Aku bahkan tidak peduli apa hubungan kalian, jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri ya!"

"Kau tidak peduli?"

"Ya, aku tidak peduli!"

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita lanjutkan ciuman kita yang tertunda?"

"APA?!" Baekhyun melotot kaget. Wajahnya kian memerah ketika Chanyeol mulai menahan kedua tangannya. "Y–YAK, PARK _CHEESY_ , KAU MAU APA, HAH?!" serunya panik.

"Menurutmu apa?" Chanyeol berbisik tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu takkan langsung melancarkan aksinya, terlebih dahulu ia harus menikmati setiap detik ekspresi menarik si mungil.

"J–JANGAN MENDEKAT! KUPERINGATKAN KAU YA!"

"Kalau aku menolak, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mati kutu dibuatnya. Ia tak bisa melawan tenaga Chanyeol atau sekadar membalas perkataannya. Tubuh pria mungil itu seolah membeku dan satu-satunya yang mampu dilakukannya hanyalah melihat bibir Chanyeol yang kini berjarak beberapa senti saja dari bibirnya.

" **Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan, hah?"**

Suara itu sontak menghentikan aksi Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan si jangkung yang lamat-lamat menahan umpatannya dalam hati, Baekhyun justru tak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi pada Yoonbin yang datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Y–Yoonbin- _ah_ , kau sudah datang?" Baekhyun cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol dan berdiri di dekat Yoonbin—untuk berjaga-jaga.

" _Yak_ , kau ini benar-benar orang mesum ya? Kau bahkan bukan kekasih Baekhyun _Hyung_ , tapi sudah berani mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan?" cibir Yoonbin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang salah. Tidak seharusnya aku berbuat begitu di saat Baekhyun belum resmi menjadi kekasihku."

Tapi tanpa diduga-duga Chanyeol justru mengaku bersalah. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Baekhyun curiga. Pikirnya, ini terlampau aneh. Chanyeol tak pernah mengalah pada Yoonbin sebelumnya.

"Mungkin aku bisa belajar darimu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Yoonbin. Seringaiannya menyimpan makna tersembunyi. "Sampai berani mencium Yeongue di depan gerbang rumah orang, kau pasti seorang penggoda ulung ya?"

Ledekan itu seakan menjadi misil bagi diri Yoonbin. Wajahnya sontak memerah sampai ke telinga. Suaranya tiba-tiba terbata, tak tahu harus membalas Chanyeol dengan kata-kata apa. Serius, Yoonbin tak menyangka ada yang melihatnya berciuman dengan Yeongue tempo hari dan sialnya orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Aku berangkat dulu ke kampus ya, Baekhyunnie~"

CUP~

Terakhir, Chanyeol mencuri ciuman di pipi Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar pergi dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

 **TBC**

Tolong biasakan review setelah membaca ya, readersdeul~


	17. Chapter 16

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 16 – A Threat**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ugh, ada apa dengan senyum itu?" Jongdae meringis melihat senyuman Chanyeol yang tak luntur semenjak mereka sampai di kampus. Serius, itu sama sekali tidak menawan di mata Jongdae, jatuhnya malah aneh.

"Tidak ada~"

Jongdae menatap datar si jangkung bertelinga lebar. _Hell_ , jangan sebut ia 'Kim Jongdae' jika tidak tahu makna di balik intonasi Chanyeol yang tak kalah aneh dari senyumannya itu. Apa lagi? Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Byun Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun _Hyung_ , hah?" Mata Jongdae memicing curiga. Pikirnya, pasti ada _sesuatu_ yang terjadi di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ketika ia berangkat duluan ke terminal bus.

"Tidak ada~"

"Kau harap aku akan memercayai jawaban yang tidak kontras dengan senyum anehmu itu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Apa terlihat kentara?"

"Sangat kentara malah." Jongdae mencibir. "Jadi katakan, ada _sesuatu_ yang terjadi, kan?"

"Ya, kurasa _itu_ bisa dikatakan 'sesuatu'."

Jongdae menautkan alis. "Apanya?"

"Hanya aku yang mencuri cium pipi Baekhyun."

"APA?! SERIUS?!"

Chanyeol refleks menutup satu telinganya yang berdenging. Ini bukan berlebihan. Kalau kalian mau tahu, pekikan Jongdae itu dua kali lebih keras dari manusia biasa. Tapi Chanyeol akan dengan berbesar hati memaafkan si Unta Korea itu karena _mood_ -nya sedang bagus.

"Tentu saja serius. Dan tenanglah, itu hanya di pipi, belum di bibir."

" _Daebak_!" seru Jongdae heboh. Mendadak ia ingin tahu lebih banyak. "Jadi hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu rupanya? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku menyatakan cinta."

"KAU SUDAH MENYATAKAN CINTA PADA BAEKHYUN _HYUNG?_! KAPAN?!"

Lagi—Chanyeol menutup sebelah telinganya. Ck, kalau begini terus, ia harus pergi ke dokter THT.

"Saat kami kencan Sabtu kemarin. Dan bertanyalah seperti orang normal, oke? Aku bisa tuli kalau kau terus-terusan memekik di depan telingaku."

"Ck, baiklah, maaf soal itu. Tapi kau sungguh sudah menyatakan cintamu? Bagaimana ceritanya? Lalu apa jawaban Baekhyun _Hyung_?" tanya Jongdae secara beruntun. Ia benar-benar penasaran.

"Aku hanya membangun _mood_ dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Tapi aku tak memaksanya memberi jawaban langsung, kubilang saja untuk memikirkannya terlebih dahulu."

Jongdae mendengus. "Eyy~ kukira sudah."

"Tenang saja, aku yakin dalam waktu dekat ini Baekhyun akan memberiku jawaban dan itu pasti adalah 'ya'."

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh makna. " _Please_. Baekhyun itu selalu menggambarkan perasaannya melalui raut muka, Jongdae. Jadi mudah bagiku untuk membacanya."

"Begitukah?" Jongdae agak ragu.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak tahu karena kau jarang menghabiskan waktu dengannya."

"Yah terserah kau saja, aku hanya tinggal menunggu kabar baik."

"Chanyeol- _ah,_ tunggu!"

Yang dipanggil mengerang tertahan. Ekspresinya yang tadi cerah kini berubah menjadi kelewat datar hanya karena mendengar suara gadis itu. _Well_ , siapa lagi selain Jeon Heejin? Lagipula, hanya gadis itu yang selalu bisa merusak _mood_ Chanyeol dalam hitungan detik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Heejin, tanpa basa-basi.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikan panggilanku semalam?"

"Aku ketiduran."

"Jangan bohong."

"Kalau tidak percaya, ya sudah."

Chanyeol sudah sedikit ini untuk meninggalkan Heejin, tapi gadis itu dengan cepat menahan tangannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini, hah? Aku kan sudah minta maaf, Yeol. Tak bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi? Aku benar-benar ingin serius menjalin hubungan denganmu."

"Tidak sembarang orang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, Heejin, dan kau jelas bukan salah satunya."

Jongdae yang menonton di dekat sana diam-diam berdecak kagum pada ucapan Chanyeol yang terkesan _savage_. Meski tidak tahu detail masalah di antara Chanyeol dan Heejin, tapi ia yakin sahabatnya takkan berkata begitu tanpa alasan. Ia harus mencari tahu nanti.

"Apa ini karena pria sipit waktu itu? Dia yang membuatmu berpaling dariku?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun."

Heejin mendengus sinis mendengar pembelaan Chanyeol. "Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Dan lagi, memang apa bagusnya pria itu, hah? Jangan-jangan dia menggodamu di ranjang ya?"

"Katakan itu sekali lagi dan aku akan merobek mulutmu, jalang."

Ancaman itu tak elak mengejutkan Heejin. Ia bungkam dengan wajah pucat, tak berani mengeluarkan barang satu kata. Tidak ketika Chanyeol menambah kadar keruh ancaman itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Chanyeol sendiri tak berkata apa pun lagi. Ia tinggalkan Heejin yang masih mematung di belakang sana, tanpa meliriknya sedikit pun.

"Sialan." Heejin mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh. Emosinya bergejolak hebat di dalam dada. "Lihat saja nanti, Park Chanyeol. Akan kubuat pujaan hatimu berpaling darimu juga."

 **TBC**

Sedikit konflik buat nambah bumbu ya~


	18. Chapter 17

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 17 – One Hundred Percent**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol- _ah_ ," Jongdae duduk menghadap Chanyeol begitu mereka sampai di kelas. Rasa penasarannya masih menggantung, jadi ia harus mencari tahu lebih dalam. "Ada apa dengan drama tadi? Sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Jeon Heejin sangat buruk?"

"Memang buruk."

"Kenapa bisa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Chanyeol membuang napas kasar, sebelum memakukan atensinya pada Jongdae. "Kau ingat kan saat aku tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menjauhi Jeon Heejin setelah kencan kedua kami?"

Jongdae mengangguk. Ia ingat betul kejadian itu. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, sikap Chanyeol mendadak berubah dingin pada Heejin. Padahal sebelumnya Chanyeol pernah bilang akan menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu setelah kencan kedua mereka. Begitu ditanya kenapa, pria tinggi itu tak memberi Jongdae jawaban yang berarti, hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Selain aku, rupanya waktu itu Jeon Heejin juga mengencani pria lain."

"Apa?! Serius?!" Jongdae melotot tak percaya.

"Ya. Dan bukan hanya satu, tapi ada beberapa pria. Salah satunya adalah mahasiswa Kyunghee University. Awalnya aku tak percaya, tapi setelah melihat buktinya dengan mataku sendiri, aku.." Chanyeol tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, hanya tersenyum miris di akhir. "Maaf, aku baru menceritakannya padamu, Jongdae- _ya_."

Tersenyum simpul, Jongdae menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol. "Tidak apa, kawan. Aku mengerti. Daripada itu, aku malah senang kau memutuskan untuk melupakan gadis sialan itu."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. Rasanya lega sudah menceritakan hal ini pada sahabatnya.

"Tapi apa itu artinya..kau menjadikan Baekhyun _Hyung_ sebagai pelampiasan?" Jongdae bertanya dengan hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol.

Lagi—pria bermarga Park itu membuang napas kasar. Matanya terpejam untuk sesaat.

"Awalnya kupikir begitu." Membuka kembali matanya, bibir Chanyeol kemudian menyunggingkan senyum tulus. "Tapi lama kelamaan, aku sadar bahwa perasaanku padanya adalah nyata. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Byun Baekhyun.."

Senyum Jongdae semakin tertarik ke atas. Ia tak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi karena kekhawatirannya ternyata tidaklah benar. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mendukungmu dengan Baekhyun _Hyung_ seratus persen!"

"Eh? Memang sebelumnya kau tidak mendukungku sama sekali?"

"Aku mendukung, hanya masih tiga puluh persen."

"Apa? Kenapa hanya tiga puluh persen?"

"Karena kukira kau itu seorang mesum yang hanya ingin menidurinya."

" _YAK_!"

.

.

 _Si Park Mesum itu! Dia pikir dirinya siapa main cium pipi orang?! DASAR! Kalau pulang nanti, akan kutendang kepalanya supaya pikiran mesumnya itu hilang!_

" _Hyung_?"

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya saat suara Yoonbin menginterupsi. Saking asyiknya merutuk Park Chanyeol, ia jadi lupa ada Yoonbin di dekatnya.

"Ada apa, Yoonbin- _ah_?"

"Tidak, hanya.." Yoonbin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, agak bingung bagaimana caranya ia mengatakan ini pada Baekhyun yang sedang _bad mood_. "Kupikir sekrupnya sudah cukup kencang. Jadi.. _um_.."

Baekhyun mengerjap. Atensinya beralih pada sekrup di motor pelanggannya. Ternyata itu memang sudah kencang—terlalu kencang malah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_? Sepertinya perhatianmu agak teralihkan."

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa kok, aku istirahat sebentar ya?"

Begitu Yoonbin mengangguk, Baekhyun langsung pergi ke dapur. Ia benar-benar butuh sesuatu yang bisa menyegarkan pikirannya dari hal-hal berbau Park _Cheesy_ Chanyeol.

"Park _Cheesy_ sialan!" umpat Baekhyun seraya membuka kasar pintu lemari es. "Gara-gara dia, aku jadi susah konsentrasi pada pekerjaanku! Awas saja kalau dia pulang nanti, akan kuberi dia pelajaran berharga!"

" _Kalau begitu, bisa kita lanjutkan ciuman kita yang tertunda?"_

 _BLUSH_!

Baekhyun bersumpah, jika ada orang yang bisa mati karena terlalu malu, mungkin ia akan menjadi salah satunya. Maksudnya, lihat saja keadaan wajahnya saat ini, itu sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dan sialnya itu karena kalimat picisan Park _Cheesy_ Chanyeol.

" _Aish_! Kenapa kau malah ingat si mesum itu lagi?! Cepat lupakan, Byun Baekhyun! LUPAKAN!" Baekhyun menepuk keras pipinya, berusaha menyadarkan akal sehatnya.

Tepat saat itu pula, ponsel Baekhyun berdering. Dan dari sekian banyaknya kontak, nama 'Park _Cheesy_ ' yang muncul di layar benda pipih itu.

"UGH! Kenapa harus si sialan ini, ya Tuhan?!" erang Baekhyun kesal. Tapi ia tetap menjawab panggilan itu. "Kau mau apa, hah?!" semprotnya tak basa-basi.

"Wow, _Love_ , kau terdengar bersemangat. Apa kau juga merindukanku?"

"AKU INI SEDANG KESAL PADAMU, TAHU?!"

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Chanyeol malah terkekeh renyah di seberang sana. "Jangan teriak-teriak begitu, nanti suaramu habis lho?"

"Biar saja! Memang kau peduli apa?!"

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Rasa sayangku padamu kan sepanjang jalan kenangan~"

Serius, Baekhyun bisa muntah pelangi kalau lama-lama begini.

"Kau sedang apa, _Love_?"

"Berak!"

Tawa Chanyeol meledak. Ah, si mungil Byun memang sungguh _mood booster_ -nya.

"Kalau kau menelepon hanya untuk iseng, akan kututup saja!"

"EH! Jangan! Aku kan masih ingin mengobrol~"

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya bosan. "Bukankah kau bilang sekarang ada kelas, tapi kenapa malah menggangguku?! Kau sedang bolos ya?"

" _Aigoo_ ~ aku tidak bohong kok, Baekhyunnie. Ini aku sedang di kelas, menunggu dosen yang terlambat. Atau mau kubuktikan dengan _video call_?"

"Tidak usah! Mataku bisa sakit kalau melihat wajahmu sepanjang waktu!"

"Oooh~ galaknya, aku jadi tambah cinta~"

Dalam satu nanodetik, wajah Baekhyun memerah sampai ke ujung telinga. Jantungnya bahkan dengan tidak elitnya berdentum menggila gara-gara gombalan Chanyeol.

"DASAR PARK MESUM BODOH!" teriak Baekhyun, lalu mematikan sambungan telepon begitu saja. Ditangkupnya wajahnya yang terasa panas. Demi apa pun, Baekhyun malu setengah mati. Dalam hati ia bersyukur tadi mereka hanya bicara lewat telepon, entah bagaimana jadinya kalau si jangkung itu benar-benar ada di hadapannya. Bisa-bisa Baekhyun malu seumur hidup.

TING!

Satu pesan masuk ke ponsel Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi dari Chanyeol.

 **Sampai ketemu nanti, Baekhyunnie. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras ya, hatiku sakit melihatmu kelelahan.** _ **Love you**_

Oh, jangan ditanya lagi seberapa salah tingkahnya Baekhyun setelah itu.

 **TBC**

Kalo masih ada yang tanya, kapan CB jadian? Jawabannya di chapter akhir nanti, jadi BERSABARLAH KALEANNN~


	19. Chapter 18

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 18 – Panic Stricken**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah pada pria paruh baya yang mobilnya baru saja selesai diperbaiki. Sekarang semua pekerjaannya sudah beres dan Baekhyun bisa menghela napas lega.

"Masih siang rupanya." ucap Baekhyun setelah melirik jam dinding. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas saat mendapat satu ide bagus. "Minum _ice lemonade_ di jam seperti ini pasti segar ya?"

Baru saja pikiran untuk bersantai terlintas, ponsel Baekhyun berdering menginterupsi.

" _Aish_." Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengumpat begitu melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Itu Park Chanyeol.

Berbicara tentang pria bermarga Park itu, kemarin pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengurungkan niat untuk memberinya pelajaran. Bukan karena takut atau apa, tapi firasatnya yang menyuruhnya. Ini sedikit konyol memang, Baekhyun sendiri tidak begitu mengerti. Hanya saja ini Park Chanyeol yang sedang dibicarakannya. Pria tinggi itu bisa saja melakukan hal aneh terhadapnya, terlebih setelah insiden-Chanyeol-hampir-menodai-bibir-Baekhyun, itu sebabnya kali ini pria mungil itu menuruti firasatnya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan ketus.

"Hey, kau lihat kotak hadiah di bengkelmu? Kotaknya kecil berwarna hitam dan dibungkus pita putih."

"Tidak lihat."

"Oh, ayolah, bisa kau cari dulu? Itu barang yang sangat penting."

Baekhyun mengerang tertahan. Terpaksa ia tunda dulu acara bersantainya dan mencari kotak yang dimaksud Chanyeol. "Di mana kau terakhir kali meninggalkannya, hah?"

" _Um_..pokoknya kuletakkan di atas meja, tapi aku lupa meja yang mana, hehe.."

"Ck, menyusahkan saja." sindir Baekhyun, tapi tetap mencari kotak itu.

"Maaf, kau sedang sibuk ya?"

"Tidak juga, aku baru saja selesai."

"Oh. Sudah makan siang?"

"Belum lapar."

"Ada acara lain hari ini?"

"Hanya bersantai tanpa gangguanmu."

" _Aigoo_ ~ kau lucu sekali, Baekhyunnie."

"Ah, pasti yang ini!" seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba saat menemukan sebuah kotak hitam dengan pita putih di meja perkakasnya. "Aku sudah menemukannya. Ternyata ada di meja perkakasku."

"Syukurlah, kupikir jatuh di jalan. Oh ya, bisa tolong kau antarkan kotak itu ke rumah orangtuaku? Nanti kukirim alamatnya."

"Apa?! Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Kau saja yang ambil ke sini!" Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah—tentu saja.

"Tidak bisa, aku sedang menjaga keponakanku."

"Memang _Noona_ -mu ke mana?"

" _Noona_ sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk pesta, jadi aku tidak mungkin seenaknya meninggalkan keponakanku sendirian."

Terpojok, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kalau saja di sini ada Yoonbin, ia akan memintanya untuk mengantarkan kotak itu, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain dirinya.

" _Please,_ Baek? Kotak itu adalah hadiah untuk _Eomma_ -ku. Aku tahu ini menyusahkan, tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang. Ya?"

Ugh, Baekhyun benci situasi ini; di mana seseorang minta tolong padanya dan ia tak bisa menolak karena permintaan tolongnya menyangkut sosok ibu. Dan lagi, mendengar dari suaranya, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak sedang berbohong.

"Baiklah, cepat kirim alamatnya." Baekhyun pun terpaksa mengiyakan.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyunnie~"

.

.

Baekhyun mengecek sekali lagi alamat yang dikirim Chanyeol dengan rumah bercat putih di hadapannya. Setelah yakin, Baekhyun pun turun dari motornya dan memencet bel _intercom_ di gerbang rumah itu. Selagi menunggu respon, mata sipitnya menilik kembali kediaman Park. Rumah itu terbilang sangat besar, halamannya saja bisa memuat beberapa mobil.

"Woah~ aku baru tahu si Park _Cheesy_ anak orang kaya." kagumnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi kala tersadar sesuatu yang aneh. "Tapi kenapa dia menyewa sebuah _flat_? Dia kan bisa saja menyewa apartemen?"

"Ya, siapa di sana?"

Suara dari _intercom_ sontak membangunkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya. Cepat-cepat ia menjawab, " _Uh_..saya temannya Park Chanyeol. Dia meminta saya untuk mengantarkan barangnya yang ketinggalan."

"Oh, temannya Chanyeol. Langsung masuk saja, akan kuberi tahu Chanyeol-nya."

"Eh? T–tapi—"

TUT!

Bersamaan dengan terputusnya sambungan _intercom_ , gerbang kediaman Park tiba-tiba terbuka, seolah mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk masuk.

" _Aish_ , seharusnya kusuruh bocah itu untuk menunggu di pinggir jalan saja." gerutu Baekhyun. Mau-tidak mau, ia pun masuk ke dalam area kediaman Park. Dalam hati ia penasaran ada pesta apa di dalam sana.

CKLEK.

Pintu depan kediaman Park dibuka dari dalam, menampilkan sosok jangkung dengan sederet gigi putih di balik senyum lebarnya. Itu Chanyeol. Penampilannya agak berbeda dari biasanya. Tubuh tegap pria tinggi itu dibalut kemeja _navy_ dan rambutnya ditata _pushed-back_. Ah, Baekhyun merasa seperti melihat orang lain saja.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Tadi tidak sulit kan mencari alamatnya?"

"Tidak juga." Baekhyun langsung memberikan kotak hadiah milik Chanyeol. "Ini."

"Woah~ terima kasih ya! Aku sangat tertolong."

"Ya, ya, ya. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun, membuat si mungil menoleh kembali.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Masuklah dulu, pestanya baru saja dimulai."

Perkataan gila itu sontak membelalakkan mata Baekhyun. "Apa?! Kau sudah gila ya?! Mana bisa aku masuk ke dalam sana, aku bahkan tidak diundang!"

"Eyy~ tidak apa, kau adalah tamu-ku."

"Tidak! Aku datang hanya untuk mengantarkan kotak itu, bukan untuk ikut-ikutan pesta keluargamu!"

"Tidak perlu malu begitu, Baekhyunnie. Ayolah, keluargaku pasti senang bertemu denganmu."

"Tidak mau! Kau tidak lihat bajuku, hah? Ini sangat tidak pantas untuk acara resmi! Pokoknya aku menolak!"

"Itu bukan masalah, aku punya beberapa kemeja yang pas untukmu. Ayo!" Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke kamarnya, sama sekali mengabaikan raut panik si mungil.

 **TBC**

Ketemu camer nih neng BBH di chapter depan, nantikan ya! Jangan lupa buat review~


	20. Chapter 19

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 19 – A Gift for You**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bercanda. Pria tinggi itu benar-benar menarik Baekhyun ke kamarnya hanya untuk berganti pakaian. Semula Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah, tapi Chanyeol lagi-lagi menggodanya, jadi Baekhyun terpaksa memilih salah satu kemeja dari rak pakaian—secara _random_. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada Chanyeol yang memilihkannya.

"Ooh~ kemeja kuning itu cocok juga untukmu! Ukurannya juga pas. Kau tampak sangat manis, _Love_ ~" Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan bertepuk tangan seolah Baekhyun adalah model hebat.

"DIAM KAU."

Tapi Baekhyun justru tidak merasa senang, alih-alih ingin menghilang dari bumi detik ini juga. Sementara melihat pantulannya di cermin tak banyak membantu, hanya menambah kapasitas gugup. Dan lagi, dari mana semua kemeja itu berasal? Sepertinya semua satu ukuran dengan tubuh Baekhyun?

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Keluargaku sudah menunggu."

"T–tunggu dulu!" Baekhyun menahan Chanyeol. "Sepertinya ini ide yang buruk. Bagaimana kalau keluargamu salah paham? Aku pulang saja ya?" pintanya memelas.

"Salah paham bagaimana? Kau terlihat menawan, kenapa harus ragu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat tersadar pipinya memanas. _Ini bukan saatnya untuk salah tingkah, Byun Baekhyun!_

"Pokoknya aku mau pulang!"

Si mungil Byun salah besar jika berpikir dengan bersikukuh seperti ini membuat Chanyeol mau mengalah. _Hell_ , otaknya yang cemerlang terlalu banyak menyimpan ide, sayang kan kalau Chanyeol harus menyerah di tengah jalan? Lagipula, rencananya hampir berhasil.

"Boleh saja kalau mau pulang."

Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar mendengarnya. "Eh? Sungguh?"

"Tapi mulai besok dan seterusnya, aku akan menciummu sebagai bayarannya."

"A–apa maksudnya itu?! K–kenapa pula aku harus membayar?! Bukankah kau sendiri yang memaksaku untuk menghadiri pesta itu?!" cerocos Baekhyun, tak terima. Wajahnya sudah dipenuhi rona, antara malu dan kesal.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya cuek. "Pokoknya kau harus membayarnya. Dan kau tahu?" Bibir tebal itu menyunggingkan seringaian mencurigakan. "Maksudku dengan 'menciummu' tak lain adalah 'mencium bibirmu'. Bagaimana, hm?"

 _PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN!_

.

.

Baekhyun sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika semua pasang mata di ruang tamu tertuju padanya. Padahal pesta sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi begitu mereka turun dari kamar Chanyeol di lantai dua, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun jadi _center of attention_ keluarga Park. Ini memalukan—tentu saja, setidaknya bagi Baekhyun. Pasalnya ia bukan siapa-siapa di sini, kecuali tamu dadakan Chanyeol.

" _Omo_ ~ manisnya! Siapa ini, Chanyeol- _ah_?" tanya Nyonya Park begitu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergabung di ruang tamu.

"Oh? Bukankah ini temanmu yang tadi mengantarkan barang yang ketinggalan itu?" Yoora bertanya pada sang adik yang hanya tersenyum penuh makna.

"Betul, nama saya Byun Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua." sapa Baekhyun sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Teman satu kampus, kah?" Tuan Park ikut penasaran.

"Bukan, saya teman satu _flat_ -nya. Sebenarnya umur saya sudah dua puluh delapan tahun."

"EH? Dua puluh delapan? Tapi kenapa seperti terlihat baru dua puluh ya?" seru Yoora, yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan setuju oleh yang lain—kecuali Baekhyun.

"Aku malah awalnya mengira dia masih SMA, wajahnya memang manis~"

Merasa malu, Baekhyun dengan cepat menyikut pelan perut Chanyeol. Tapi si jangkung hanya menanggapi dengan berkedip genit.

"Selamat datang, kalau begitu, Baekhyunnie. Semoga kau menikmati pestanya~" sambut Nyonya Park.

Baekhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Ya, terima kasih, _Ahjumma_."

Ketika kerumunan itu kembali sibuk menikmati pesta, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke meja minuman, lalu memberinya segelas _punch_.

"Karena kau mengendarai motor, kau minum _punch_ saja, ini tidak beralkohol kok."

"Hm, terima kasih." Baekhyun menerima gelas _punch_ itu dan menyesapnya. "Omong-omong, apa ini pesta ulang tahun _Eomma_ -mu? Lumayan meriah juga."

"Bukan, ini pesta syukuran keponakanku."

"Oh." Baekhyun mengangguk. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia merasa ada yang aneh. "Tunggu dulu, lalu kotak hadiah itu? Bukankah kau bilang itu untuk _Eomma_ -mu?"

"Aku bohong."

"Apa?!"

Mengabaikan raut terkejut si mungil, Chanyeol kemudian memberikan kotak hitam berpita putih itu pada Baekhyun. "Ini untukmu."

"E–eh? Tapi aku tidak berulang tahun hari ini?" Baekhyun semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Apa aku harus menunggu bulan Mei dulu untuk memberimu hadiah?"

"Ap—kau tahu tanggal ulang tahunku?" Lagi—Baekhyun dibuat terkejut.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu tanggal ulang tahun orang yang kusuka?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Wajahnya tak bisa lagi untuk tak merona.

"Maaf ya, aku harus berbohong dulu. Karena kalau tidak begitu, kau pasti tidak mau kuajak ke sini."

"I–itu tetap tak bisa dijadikan alasan, bodoh! Kau kan bisa memberikannya saat kita di _flat_!" seru Baekhyun sambil berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu, tapi keluargaku jarang-jarang berkumpul semua, jadi aku ingin sekalian mengenalkanmu pada mereka." tutur Chanyeol. Ia melirik kotak hadiah di tangan baekhyun dan kembali pada si mungil. "Kau tidak mau membuka kotak itu?"

"H–haruskah sekarang?"

"Kau tidak penasaran apa isinya?"

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya. Sipit matanya semakin tipis karena merasakan firasat aneh. " _Yak_ , jangan bilang kau sedang mengerjaiku?"

Tawa Chanyeol keluar dicurigai begitu. " _Aigoo_ ~ mengerjai apa, Baekhyunnie? Ini bahkan bukan April Mop. Ayolah, buka saja. Aku janji itu bukan barang aneh."

"Ck, baiklah." Baekhyun mengalah. Dilepasnya pita putih yang membelit kotak hitam itu dan membukanya perlahan. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdentum gugup begini. "Apa yang.." Baekhyun tertegun sesaat begitu melihat isi kotak itu. Rupanya isinya bukanlah barang aneh seperti yang ia bayangkan, melainkan sebuah cincin perak.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.

Tak menjawab, Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan manik menatap cincin perak itu. Desainnya memang tidak terlalu mewah, malah terkesan sederhana. Namun yang membuat cincin itu menarik adalah pahatan ' _Pieces of My Universe_ ' di dalamnya.

Entah bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, Baekhyun sendiri bingung cara mendeskripsikannya. Ini adalah kali pertama seseorang memberi Baekhyun sebuah cincin dan orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol, tapi pria itu bahkan bukan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau memberiku cincin?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Sedikit canggung, Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Sejujurnya, cincin itu..mengingatkanku padamu.."

"Eh?"

"Ya, dari sekian banyak cincin yang kulihat, cincin ini- _lah_ yang paling menarik perhatianku." Chanyeol mengambil cincin itu, lalu tanpa disangka-sangka memasangnya di jari manis Baekhyun. "Seperti kau, cincin ini sederhana namun juga cantik, itu sebabnya aku memilihnya.."

Baekhyun tak tahu lagi harus bereaksi bagaimana, terlebih ketika senyum tulus Chanyeol menghentakkan jantungnya begitu keras. Dan parahnya, itu semakin keras saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

 _T–tidak mungkin kan aku..menyukai Park Chanyeol?_

 **TBC**

Yang hatinya meleleh, boleh capslock jebol, wkwkwk~

PS. Heejin muncul lagi di chapter depan~


	21. Chapter 20

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 20 – The Lie**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan jantungnya berdentum tak keruan, bahkan setelah ia pulang ke rumah. Atensinya perlahan tertuju pada cincin perak di jari manisnya. Lagi-lagi sosok Chanyeol terbayang dalam benaknya, menampilkan sederet kejadian di kediaman Park.

" _Seperti kau, cincin ini sederhana namun juga cantik, itu sebabnya aku memilihnya.."_

"Sial.." Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya yang memanas. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit ketika dentuman di balik rongga dadanya lebih menggila.

Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas dan Baekhyun tak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Aku..menyukai Park Chanyeol.." akunya dengan suara lirih. Tak bisa dipungkiri ada sedikit perasaan lega ketika mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Kalau kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, segera beri tahu aku ya?"_

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun termenung. Ia benar-benar lupa belum memberikan Chanyeol jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya waktu itu. Tapi jika harus memberinya jawaban besok, Baekhyun sungguh belum siap, ia bahkan baru menyadari perasaannya belum lama ini. Bukankah itu sedikit..memalukan?

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Kepala menoleh ke balkon kamar Chanyeol yang sepi, lamat-lamat berpikir kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memberi Chanyeol jawaban.

 **###**

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dari balik tembok, mencari sosok jangkung bertelinga lebar yang biasanya selalu mampir ke bengkel sebelum berangkat ke kampus. Tapi sosok itu tidak ada di sana. Hanya Yoonbin yang sedang bersiap-siap membuka bengkel.

"Apa dia sudah berangkat ke kampus ya?" gumam Baekhyun. Tanpa disadarinya bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. "Ya sudahlah. Lagipula kalau bertemu pun, aku takkan mengatakan apa-apa padanya."

"Memang kau sedang mencari siapa?"

Suara itu sontak mengejutkan Baekhyun. Tidak, itu bukan suara Chanyeol, melainkan suara Jongdae. Pria berwajah kotak itu tampak bingung melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang tidak biasa.

"J–Jongdae- _ya_ , kau mengagetkanku saja.." ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang hampir copot. _Well_ , untung saja itu Jongdae, Baekhyun sungguh tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan jantungnya kalau seandainya yang muncul adalah Chanyeol.

"Oh, maaf, _Hyung_. Aku hanya penasaran, kau sedang mencari siapa? Karena kulihat kau celingukan sejak tadi."

Susah payah Baekhyun menelan ludah tanpa melunturkan ekspresi 'normal'nya. Apa pun yang terjadi, tak ada yang boleh tahu bahwa ia mengharapkan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Aku? Tidak sedang mencari siapa-siapa kok! Oh ya, kau mau berangkat ke kampus, Jongdae- _ya_?" Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Begitulah. Kelas pagi memang menyebalkan, tapi aku tetap butuh nilai untuk lulus."

"Haha, benar, benar! Tapi tumben kau pergi sendirian? Ke mana si Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol. Siapa tahu kan Jongdae tahu.

"Chanyeol? Kemarin dia menginap di rumah orangtuanya untuk acara syukuran keponakannya, kurasa dia akan pulang nanti sore."

"Menginap?" Sedikit kaget, Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. Pasalnya, Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal menginap.

"Ya. Karena jarang-jarang seluruh anggota keluarganya berkumpul, jadi Chanyeol selalu memanfatkan waktu sebaik mungkin jika ada acara kumpul keluarga."

"Oh, begitu." Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Ia baru tahu Chanyeol yang sering terlihat ceria, ternyata jarang sekali mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu keluarganya.

"Gawat! Sebentar lagi bus-nya datang! _Hyung_ , maaf ya, aku pergi dulu!" seru Jongdae sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Jongdae- _ya_!" Baekhyun membalas lambaian tangan itu. Ia hendak menghampiri Yoonbin untuk kembali bekerja, namun suara seseorang menghentikan niatan itu.

"Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Dan detik berikutnya matanya membelalak sempurna.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Itu Jeon Heejin.

.

.

Senyum lebar itu terkembang begitu saja segera setelah Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun masih sibuk di bengkelnya sore itu. Letih yang semula ada, menghilang begitu saja, seolah terobati secara ajaib. Ah, seandainya saja mereka sudah resmi berpacaran, Chanyeol pasti takkan berpikir dua kali untuk memeluk pria mungil itu. Dijamin ia akan kembali bersemangat.

"Masih sibuk bekerja, _Love_?" sapa Chanyeol, bermaksud mengagetkan Baekhyun. Namun reaksinya ternyata tak sesuai ekspektasi. Pria bermata sipit itu malah mengabaikan sapaan Chanyeol, atau mungkin justru kehadirannya. "Hey, kau tidak merindukanku, hm? Jangan mengabaikanku begitu—"

"Jangan ganggu aku." tandas Baekhyun dengan dinginnya.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengar itu, tapi kemudian ia terkekeh. Pikirnya, ini pasti tak lebih dari reaksi ketus Baekhyun ketika sedang digoda. Jadi Chanyeol pun menggeser posisinya ke hadapan Baekhyun, hendak menarik atensi sang pujaan hati.

"Kau tahu? Rasa letihku hilang seketika saat aku pulang dan bertemu denganmu. Ini pasti kekuatan cinta, bukan?"

Tidak ada respon kali ini. Tapi Chanyeol tak menyerah sampai di situ.

" _Um_..kau lapar? Ayo kita makan di—"

BRAK!

Suara keras yang ditimbulkan ketika Baekhyun membanting kasar obeng ke meja, tak elak membuat Chanyeol terperanjat. Entah kenapa ia merasakan aura tak mengenakkan dari diri Baekhyun. Pikirnya, apakah si mungil sedang _bad mood_?

"Kau itu tuli, hah? Kubilang jangan ganggu aku!" sentak Baekhyun.

"Whoa! Tenanglah, Baekhyunnie. Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, hm?"

Baekhyun mendengus keras. "Kupikir pertanyaan itu lebih cocok untukmu, Park Chanyeol."

"Apa?"

"Oh, kau masih ingin berpura-pura rupanya? Oke, tidak apa. Bagaimana kalau kuingatkan kau sekalian?" kata Baekhyun sinis. Tak diindahkannya raut bingung Chanyeol, malah menghujaninya dengan tatapan dingin. "Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu, Park Chanyeol? Menggoda seseorang, bahkan sampai menyatakan cinta, padahal kau sendiri sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?!"

"Kekasih? Aku tidak—"

"BERHENTI BERBOHONG!" Baekhyun dengan cepat memotong. Matanya memicing Chanyeol tak suka. "Aku sungguh tak percaya orang sepertimu masih ada di dunia ini. Jadi hanya urus saja kekasihmu itu dan berhentilah mendekatiku! Aku sudah muak!"

Dan Chanyeol hanya mampu mematung ketika Baekhyun meninggalkannya di sana.

 **TBC**

Tiba-tiba drama. Gpp kali ya? Biar rada gurih alurnya, wkwk! Pokoknya nantikan aja kelanjutannya chapter depan. **Jangan lupa buat review sebelum close tab ya~**


	22. Chapter 21

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 21 – Gotcha!**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Baekhyun menghindari Chanyeol. Sebanyak apa pun usaha si jangkung untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka, itu tetap tidak berhasil. Baekhyun justru terkesan menganggap Chanyeol tidak ada, sesering apa pun mereka bertatap muka. Dan ini membuat Chanyeol frustrasi. Padahal hubungan mereka sudah ada kemajuan, tapi semuanya kacau gara-gara _seseorang_. Sialnya, Chanyeol tak tahu siapa dalang di balik semua ini.

"Aku bisa gila kalau begini terus." gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap lurus keluar jendela _café_ , memikiran cara lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

" _Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu, Park Chanyeol? Menggoda seseorang, bahkan sampai menyatakan cinta, padahal kau sendiri sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?!"_

"Tapi siapa orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihku? Aku bahkan—" Seolah teringat sesuatu yang penting, Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada _seseorang_. Satu orang yang tahu soal perasaannya pada Baekhyun dan berani mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya. "Jeon Heejin."

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, Chanyeol pun pergi dari _café_ itu dan melajukan motornya ke apartemen Heejin.

.

.

TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!

Sedikit menggerutu, Heejin berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu. Ia sudah sedikit ini untuk melempar protes pada si pemencet bel yang tidak sopan itu, namun semua kekesalannya seolah meluap ketika melihat siapa yang memencet bel. Itu Chanyeol.

Bibir Heejin membentuk senyuman manis, bersiap untuk menyapa kedatangan sang pujaan hati. "Hey, tumben kau—"

"Kau yang menghasut Baekhyun, kan?"

Menangkap ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, Heejin merotasikan bola matanya. "Haruskah kau menyebut namanya saat kita hanya berdua?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Jeon Heejin. Kau menghasut Baekhyun dan mengatakan bahwa kita pacaran, iya kan?! Apa sebenarnya mau-mu, hah?!" hardik Chanyeol mulai emosi.

"Mau-ku?" Heejin mendengus keras. "Aku mau pria Byun itu merasakan apa yang kurasakan! Aku mau dia **tidak** memilikimu!"

"Kau sudah gila ya?! Memang apa hak-mu mengatur siapa yang boleh memilikiku?!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Heejin kehilangan kendali. Ia sudah tak peduli bagaimana _image_ -nya di depan Chanyeol. Lagipula, semuanya sudah kepalang hancur. "Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka pria Byun itu juga tidak bisa." tandasnya dengan senyum licik.

Namun di luar perkiraan, Chanyeol tak membalasnya. Pria itu justru tersenyum puas, lalu mengeluarkan _sesuatu_ dari jaketnya.

"Terima kasih atas pengakuanmu, jalang."

Dalam satu nanodetik, mata Heejin melotot kaget. Bukan karena perkataan Chanyeol yang kasar, tapi karena ternyata pria itu merekam perdebatan mereka di ponsel—tanpa Heejin ketahui.

"K–kau—"

"Benar," Chanyeol menyela Heejin. "Aku akan menggunakan rekaman ini untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali." Setelah puas melihat ekspresi gadis itu, Chanyeol pun melangkah pergi. "Selamat tinggal, Jeon Heejin."

Menyisakan Heejin yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

.

.

Baekhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara motor Chanyeol terparkir di depan bengkelnya. Namun ia berusaha tidak peduli. Jadi tanpa melirik ke belakang, Baekhyun lanjutkan pekerjaannya—seperti yang sudah-sudah, seakan kehadiran Chanyeol tak penting baginya.

"Baekhyun, kita perlu bicara." ucap Chanyeol begitu menghampiri Baekhyun. Tapi—lagi, si mungil tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. "Kumohon, Baek, kau harus mendengarkan ini. Aku sungguh tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Berhenti membuang waktumu, Park Chanyeol."

"Tapi aku—"

"Pergilah."

Keadaan seketika menjadi hening.

Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya di belakang sana.

"Tidak." tandas Chanyeol sedetik kemudian. Digenggamnya tangan Baekhyun, lalu menariknya paksa menuju halaman belakang.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Baekhyun meronta di tengah jalan. Tapi sialnya cara itu tak berhasil. "Kubilang, lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga, sialan! Aku tak mau mendengarkan apa-apa lagi darimu!"

"Kau mau ikut denganku atau kubopong paksa?"

"Kau tak berhak mengancamku—AKH! _Yak_ , Park Chanyeol, turunkan aku, bodoh!"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang menulikan pendengaran. Dibopongnya pria mungil itu seperti karung beras dan menurunkannya setelah mereka sampai di halaman belakang.

"Kau sudah gila, hah?! Kena—"

" _Kau yang menghasut Baekhyun, kan?"_

Baekhyun refleks terdiam saat namanya disebut dalam rekaman di ponsel Chanyeol. Ia yakin suara berat barusan adalah suara Chanyeol. Tapi dengan siapa ia bicara?

" _Haruskah kau menyebut namanya saat kita hanya berdua?"_

Dan Baekhyun tak bisa lebih terkejut lagi karena suara berikutnya adalah suara Heejin. Pikirnya, apakah Chanyeol menemui Heejin? Kapan?

" _Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Jeon Heejin. Kau menghasut Baekhyun dan mengatakan bahwa kita pacaran, iya kan?! Apa sebenarnya mau-mu, hah?!"_

" _Mau-ku?"_ Satu dengusan keras terdengar. _"Aku mau pria Byun itu merasakan apa yang kurasakan! Aku mau dia_ _ **tidak**_ _memilikimu!"_

" _Kau sudah gila ya?! Memang apa hak-mu mengatur siapa yang boleh memilikiku?!"_

" _AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka pria Byun itu juga tidak bisa."_

 _Speechless_. Baekhyun sungguh tak tahu harus berkata apa ketika rekaman itu selesai diputar. Antara bingung, tidak percaya, dan kaget. Rekaman itu sendiri sepertinya bukan rekayasa. Namun satu yang pasti, kalau memang Chanyeol pergi menemui Heejin dan membuatnya mengaku begini, itu artinya Baekhyun benar-benar sudah terbelit dalam kesalahpahaman yang Heejin ciptakan.

"Benarkah itu?" Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah beberapa detik termenung. "Kau..tidak pacaran dengannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Chanyeol menepis secepat kilat. "Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku kesal, apalagi kalau sampai pacaran, ugh!"

"Tapi.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah karena masih ada sisa keraguan dalam hatinya. "Kudengar kalian pernah berkencan?"

"Ya, sebelum aku mendapatinya bersama pria lain. Ah, koreksi—beberapa pria, lebih tepatnya."

"B–beberapa pria? Serius?" pekik Baekhyun tak percaya. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban. "Jadi, gadis itu benar-benar berbohong padaku? Agar aku menjauhimu?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku sendiri tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirannya, mungkin dia memang sudah gila, ck!"

Bibir Baekhyun perlahan membentuk senyuman. Ia sangat senang juga lega mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Terlebih orang yang memberitahu kebenarannya adalah Chanyeol sendiri.

"Sekarang kau percaya padaku, kan? Bahwa aku tidak mempermainkan perasaanmu." Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Ya, aku percaya sekarang. Terima kasih, Chanyeollie~"

"EH?"

Secepat Chanyeol melotot, secepat itu pula Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Dalam hati ia merutuk mulutnya yang dengan lancang bicara tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba jadi sangat bersemangat, terutama ketika wajah si mungil memerah lucu.

"T–tidak ada kok!"

"Jangan berbohong. Jelas-jelas aku mendengarmu memanggilku 'Chanyeollie'. Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi? Itu sangat manis~"

"K–kapan aku memanggilmu begitu? Psh! Ada-ada saja!"

Tapi kemudian, bukan 'Park Chanyeol' namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Lagipula, ada alasan kenapa telinganya lebar seperti Yoda di film Star Wars. Dan tadi, ia yakin—seyakin-yakinnya—mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya 'Chanyeollie'.

"Ayolah~ jangan malu-malu begitu! Panggil aku 'Chanyeollie' sekali lagi ya? YA? YA?" Chanyeol mencolek dagu Baekhyun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya, membuat si mungil langsung membuang muka saking malunya.

"B–berhenti bersikap konyol, Park _Cheesy_! Itu menyebalkan, tahu?!"

"Apa kau sedang malu, Baekhyunnie? Wajahmu merah seperti kepiting rebus, HAHAHA!"

" _YAK_!"

Ah, klasik _tsundere_ Baekhyun. Chanyeol jadi rindu.

 **TBC**

Tadinya saya mau tamatkan di chapter ini, tapi segini aja udah kepanjangan buat ukuran ficlet, jadi saya tamatkan di chapter depan aja ya. Sekalian momen BBH ngasih jawaban ke PCY gitchuuu~

PS. Jangan lupa streaming UN Village~

 **REVIEW JUSEYOOOH~**


	23. Chapter 22-end

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **NEKOYA!**

 **Chapter 22 (end) – You Are to Me**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(21 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(28 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sekali lagi mengecek penampilannya di kaca _café_ , lalu melirik jam tangannya. Ini sudah pukul satu lewat dua puluh menit. Tersisa sepuluh menit sebelum Chanyeol menampakkan batang hidungnya dan tak bisa dipungkiri Baekhyun semakin gugup dibuatnya.

Pasalnya, hari ini Baekhyun sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan Chanyeol jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya waktu itu. Tentu saja pria tinggi itu tidak tahu, Baekhyun hanya berasalan saja mengajak Chanyeol ke _café_ sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah berburuk sangka padanya. Padahal alasan utama pria mungil itu adalah untuk membalas perasaan si jangkung.

"Ugh, tenanglah jantungku. Kita bahkan belum memulai apa-apa." Baekhyun menghela napas sambil menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya untuk menetralkan debaran tak keruan itu.

TING!

Satu pesan masuk ke ponsel Baekhyun. Itu dari Chanyeol.

 **Baek, maaf, aku akan agak terlambat. Aku harus mengurus formulir magang dulu. Pesanlah sesuatu sambil menunggu ya?**

Baekhyun hanya membalas 'oke', sebelum beranjak ke meja kasir untuk memesan _strawberry smoothie_ dan _strawberry cake_. _Well_ , setidaknya ia memiliki tambahan waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

.

.

"Oh? Hujan?"

Chanyeol melirik hujan dari kaca jendela fakultas. Bulir-bulir langit itu turun begitu deras, membuat orang-orang di luar sana berlarian mencari tempat berteduh.

"Padahal ramalan cuaca mengatakan takkan ada hujan hari ini. Ah, sial. Mana aku tidak bawa payung." umpat Jongdae di sebelah Chanyeol. "Hey, ayo kita makan ramen setelah mengumpulkan formulir magang. Katanya ada—"

"Tidak bisa, aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun."

"Eh? Sekarang?"

"Ya," Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, bersiap untuk mengumpulkan formulir magang yang sudah ia isi. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya?"

"Tapi di luar kan masih hujan? Kau mau tebas saja pakai motor?"

" _Yup_. Tidak apa kok, yang penting pakai helm dan jaket. Aku tidak mau membuat Baekhyun menunggu terlalu lama."

Jongdae mendengus. "Dasar orang kasmaran. Baiklah, baiklah, terserah kau saja. Awas jangan mengebut, jalannya pasti licin."

"Pasti, _Eomma_. Aku pergi dulu~"

" _YAK_ , SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL ' _EOMMA_ ', HAH?!"

Mengabaikan omelan Jongdae di belakang sana, Chanyeol langsung saja bergegas menuju parkiran motor dan berangkat ke tempat janjiannya dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

Pukul dua lebih lima belas menit, Baekhyun masih menunggu Chanyeol, sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak mengirim pesan atau hal-hal yang mungkin bisa mengganggu kesibukan Chanyeol di kampus. Hanya hujan dan lantunan ' _Airplane_ ' milik iKON yang menemani Baekhyun di sana, sementara jemarinya sibuk mengetuk meja, dengan harapan itu akan menghilangkan rasa jenuh.

"Sepertinya dia masih sibuk." gumam Baekhyun, kali ini atensinya bergeser pada hujan yang setia membasahi kota.

Satu helaan napas panjang keluar dari celah bibir Baekhyun. Sekarang ia bingung. Haruskah ia membatalkan janji dengan Chanyeol? Melihat hujan yang deras, ia rasa Chanyeol takkan datang meski urusannya di kampus sudah selesai. Terlebih pria tinggi itu sering mengendarai motor, jadi mau-tidak mau, ia pasti harus menunggu dulu sampai hujannya reda.

"Hey, maaf, aku terlambat."

Namun suara _bass_ di belakangnya seolah membuat Baekhyun lupa pada niatannya semula. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum konyol dengan kondisi tubuh basah kuyup.

"A–astaga, Park Chanyeol! Kau ke sini hujan-hujanan?" pekik Baekhyun tak percaya.

Chanyeol tertawa kikuk. "Begitulah." Dilepasnya jaketnya yang basah, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "Maaf ya, kubilang aku agak terlambat, tapi ternyata sangat terlambat. Kau pasti sudah lama menunggu ya?"

Baekhyun tak merespon Chanyeol, malah _speechless_ di tempat. "Kenapa kau memaksakan segala? Hujannya kan belum reda?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Aku sudah cukup merasa bersalah karena datang terlambat, setidaknya aku tidak boleh membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Oh ya, kau mau pesan sesuatu? Biar aku—"

SRET.

Tanpa Chanyeol duga, Baekhyun memberinya saputangan. Sambil mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain, pria mungil itu berkata, "Keringkan dulu dirimu, bodoh."

Tak bisa menahan senyumannya, Chanyeol kemudian menerima saputangan itu. "Terima kasih, Baekhyunnie~"

Samar-samar pipi Baekhyun merona, meski rautnya masih terlihat agak jengkel. "Memangnya kau tidak tahu apa fungsi taksi, hah? Kau kan bisa tinggalkan motormu di kampus dan ke sini naik taksi. Malah sok-sok naik motor di saat hujan deras begini. Kau itu sebenarnya cari penyakit ya?" cerocosnya panjang lebar.

Bukannya membela diri, Chanyeol justru terkekeh diomeli begitu. "Apa kau sedang khawatir padaku, hm?"

Tak bisa mengelak, Baekhyun langsung saja membuang muka. Dalam sekejap panas di pipinya merambat sampai ke ujung telinga.

"Tidak apa, Baek. Aku tidak gampang sakit gara-gara hujan kok. Lagipula, ini kali pertama kau mengajakku bertemu berdua, jadi aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini, bukan?"

"Cih. Kesempatan langka apanya. Ini kan hanya ajakan minum kopi." Baekhyun mencibir. Meski dalam hati ia senang Chanyeol berkata begitu.

"Nah, sebagai gantinya aku datang terlambat, aku akan mentraktirmu. Kau mau pesan apa, Baek?"

"P–pesannya nanti saja. Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu."

"Sesuatu yang penting? Apa itu?"

Baekhyun memainkan jemari-jemarinya di bawah meja. Mendadak ia gugup kembali. Tidak, mungkin kali ini jauh lebih gugup daripada sebelumnya. Baekhyun bahkan kesulitan menatap balik obsidian Chanyeol. Yang ada, hentakan jantungnya meningkat setiap kali ia mencoba.

"W–waktu itu, kau bilang padaku untuk segera memberitahumu jawabannya begitu aku sudah memutuskan. Dan, _uh_.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat, lalu memberanikan diri untuk mempertemukan manik mereka. "Kurasa aku bisa memberitahumu sekarang.."

Mendengar kata 'jawaban', seketika napas Chanyeol tersendat. Matanya langsung fokus, seakan tertanam erat pada _hazel_ Baekhyun. Sementara jantungnya menghentak dua kali lebih kencang menanti kalimat Baekhyun selanjutnya. Mungkinkah..ini momen yang ditunggu-tunggunya?

"Dan jawabanku," Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih duduk di tempatnya dan—tanpa diduga-duga—memeluknya. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Chanyeol- _ah_.."

Suara Baekhyun barusan memang lirih seperti bisikan, namun—entah bagaimana—dalam momen ini, hanya suara Baekhyun yang satu-satunya bisa Chanyeol tangkap. Dan itu menggema jelas dalam kepalanya, menghasilkan euforia tertentu seolah ada banyak kupu-kupu beterbangan di atas perutnya. Rasanya geli juga menyenangkan.

Lalu ketika debaran jantung mereka semakin tak terkontrol, Chanyeol memeluk pinggang si mungil dan berkata sama lirih, "Akhirnya.." Senyum manis itu terbentuk di bibir penuh Chanyeol. Tumpah ruah sudah perasaan lega dan senang di dalam hati, sampai rasanya Chanyeol enggan melepas pelukannya di tubuh sang kekasih. "Terima kasih sudah membalas perasaanku, Baekhyunnie~"

"Hm.." Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk si jangkung, diam-diam ia juga tersenyum senang.

"Dan karena kita sudah resmi berpacaran, aku boleh menciummu setiap hari, kan?"

Sontak Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Tangannya sudah melayang untuk memukul kepala mesum Chanyeol, tapi kekasihnya itu lebih cepat satu detik menahan kedua tangannya dan—

CUP!

Satu kecupan di bibir Baekhyun berhasil Chanyeol curi.

"Akan kuberi keringanan durasi karena ini di tempat umum. Tapi bersiap-siap saja kalau kita hanya berdua, _Love_ ~"

Baekhyun melotot di tempat dengan wajah semerah tomat siap panen. Sementara Chanyeol menyeringai tampan padanya, lalu pergi begitu saja ke meja kasir untuk memesan minuman.

 **THE END**

AKHIRNYA TAMAT JUGA! Sempet bingung gimana caranya si tsundere BBH menyatakan perasaannya, semoga ending ini memuaskan kalian. Anyway, terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan memberikan review buat FF 'Nekoya!'. Tetep dukung ChanBaek dan rajin mengapresiasi semua karya para author yang kalian sukai. Sampai jumpa lagi setelah hiatus saya selesai~

 **Last review juseyoooh~**


End file.
